WORLDS APART
by shiorifoxiesmom
Summary: Can their love survive when Hiei and Kurama live 'Worlds Apart'. Read how Shiori and Mukuro play matchmaker. Please read & review.
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone, here we go again. This will be a little different from what I usually write but still a Hiei & Kurama love story. I hope you all enjoy it. Please send me a review and let me know.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

**WORLDS APART**

**Chapter 1**

Thoughtfully, Kurama leaned against the headboard of his bed looking down at the man who had been his lover for the past five years. Hiei looked so sweet when he slept. Sadly, the redhead reflected back on their turbulent relationship.

Though Hiei would never admit it, out of fear and in pain they had turned to each other for comfort during the dark tournament. Over the next year their affair had continued and even grown into a loving one.

After the Makai tournament all of that changed. As a demon and heir to a demon lord, Hiei's life was in the Makai. Kurama however chose to return to the Ningenkai and live out his life as a human. Knowing there was no way for their love to survive when they lived worlds apart they mutually agreed to end their relationship.

Since then they didn't see each other often. Occasionally they were brought together by Reikai or Makai business. On a rare occasion one of them would seek out the other. Whatever the reason, when they were together, they were invariably drawn to each other. Neither admitted to anything more than a physical attraction to the other but secretly each hoped that the love they had once shared would never die.

On these occasions they didn't talk much, neither wanting to know the intimate details of the other's life. Each harboring a secret fear that he had been replaced in his lover's heart.

Kurama had suspected for some time that Hiei and Mukuro had become lovers and would eventually mate. Knowing he would want to please his Ningen family, Hiei believed that Kurama had conformed to tradition by taking a human girlfriend and would someday make her his wife. Both knew if one of them ever committed to another they could never be together again.

These fears fueled their infrequent encounters into frenzied and even desperate love making. Both were unaware that when they parted each suffered a depression that was unmistakable to those closest to them. No one understood why they couldn't just admit they still loved each other and find a way to stay together. The best their friends could do was try to help them through their depression.

When Hiei would return to Makai, Mukuro would train him relentlessly trying to distract him from his inner pain. Kurama had begun to notice that Yusuke always turned up to take his mind off losing Hiei every time they part.

Reaching out, Kurama gently stroked a hand through Hiei's hair, smiling when the fire demon began to purr. Kurama often wondered if it were really the great sex that drew Hiei to him or if the fire demon was just tired and sought a safe place to sleep.

Kurama's smile grew when a warm hand caressed up his thigh. "I didn't mean to wake you Dragon-Heart."

Hiei smiled at the old nickname, allowing Kurama's soft voice to surround him. "I need to go soon anyway Foxie."

Kurama's heart began to pound, all too soon Hiei would leave him and he would be alone again. "I'm glad you came Hiei."

With a smirk Hiei snaked his hand up between Kurama's legs. "Me too Foxie, now come here and make me do it again."

Kurama didn't hesitate to do his lover's bidding, laughing as Hiei twisted the meaning of his words. "It will be my pleasure Lover."

Last night they had come together in a desperate need to touch and taste a long missed lover. Now, soft moans filled the predawn air as their bodies came together in a slow, loving joining. Both knew when it was over they would part, neither knowing if or when they would ever be together again.

As the sun began to light the morning sky Hiei sat perched on the window sill. He paused a moment to look back at his sleeping lover. Even though Hiei had learned to accept these parting as possibly the last time he would be with the man he loved, it still hurt more than anything he had ever known.

As Hiei flitted off a soft whisper floated toward the bed. "I love you, Kurama."

A single tear slipped from Kurama's closed eyes. "I love you too, Hiei."

* * *

Knowingly, Kurama tried to smile as he opened his apartment door. "Hello Yusuke. Please, come in."

Taking in his friend's failed attempt to smile, Yusuke was glad he'd come. "Hey Kurama. If you're not busy today I thought we could hang out."

Kurama followed Yusuke to the living room. "You don't need to pretend Yusuke. I know why you're here. What I don't understand is how you always seem to know."

Yusuke couldn't meet Kurama's intense gaze. "Well… um… Hietlsmetowchotfryuwhnhelvs."

Raising an eyebrow Kurama almost managed a smile. "Perhaps you could slow that down a little and try again."

Heaving a sigh Yusuke faced his friend. "Fine! Hiei tells me to watch out for you when he leaves. Kurama, he trusts me to take care of you in his absence and I won't let him down."

It was Kurama's turn to look away. "I'm a grown man Yusuke, I don't need either of you to take care of me."

Stepping closer Yusuke put an arm around Kurama. "No, but every time the two of you do this you suffer a depression that leaves you vulnerable. We're a team Kurama and we look out for each other."

Kurama turned to look at Yusuke before laying his head on the hanyou's shoulder. "Thanks Yusuke, you're a good friend."

With a half laugh Yusuke pulled him closer. "You know if you two would just grow up and get back together we wouldn't have to do this at all. Considering how old you are I would have thought you'd know that life's too precious to spend it without the one you love."

Feigning indignation at being called old Kurama shoved his friend causing him to fall back on the sofa. Startled, Yusuke grabbed at the redhead tumbling him down as well. Laughing now Kurama again rested his head back on Yusuke's shoulder. "You're one to talk. Every day you turn a blind eye to the one who loves you. Maybe you should take your own advice."

Absently, Yusuke stroked Kurama's hair. "I know and I'll do something about it soon. It's just that nothing's really changed and I don't want someone I love to get hurt again because of me."

Kurama sighed. "I understand that but you have to realize ignoring the situation hurts too. I know you're afraid Yusuke. After Keiko waited three years for you to return from Makai she couldn't handle being the wife of a demon and left. Kuwabara tried for years to get Yukina to love him but that didn't work out either. Then Hiei and I proved that love can't survive when we live worlds apart."

Yusuke looked down at Kurama. "Your love survived Kurama, you're just both too stubborn to compromise. All your little speech did was make me realize I made the right decision. One human, one demon… it would never work."

Boldly green eyes met brown. "You're right about us Yusuke, and if you follow our example you'll be just as miserable as we are. Someone once said 'It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all'."

Looking down at the attractive redhead Yusuke thought a moment before he replied. "Maybe we should fall in love Kurama. Two demons with a weakness for humans. We might be able to make it work."

Kurama looked up at his long time friend. He wasn't surprised when Yusuke's head descended and his lips were captured in a gentle kiss. For a little while they gave in to their loneliness and took comfort in each other's embrace.

Reluctantly Kurama pulled back. His smile was sad when he met Yusuke's eyes. "As nice as that sounds my friend, there's just one problem. I love Hiei with all my heart and you love Kuwabara with all of yours."

Their rolls had reversed. Suddenly it was Yusuke who was vulnerable and Kurama offering comfort. "I do love him Kurama but like I said, nothing's changed. Just like Keiko, he'll resent me when I have to go to Makai and that I won't grow old with him. Then, if we survive that, in only a few years he'll die leaving me alone again. I don't think I can do it Kurama. I'd rather never know his love than to give him my heart just to have it broken again."

Kurama held Yusuke close. "You're going to lose him either way Yusuke. You could at least be happy with him before you do."

Thoughtfully Yusuke nodded. "I'll think about it Kurama. Man, this is some cheering up party I'm giving you. If this keeps up we'll both end up crying. How about we go see a movie? I think there's a new comedy playing."

Standing, Kurama pulled Yusuke up by the hand. "Why Yusuke, are you asking me out? I'm not a cheep date you know. I want a large popcorn and we can share a soda. Oh and gummy bears, you'll get me those too won't you?"

As Kurama dragged him out of the apartment Yusuke was protesting. "Gummy bears? Kurama, how much money do you think I make?"

Kurama just laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the great reviews. When I turned my computer the morning after posting this and found no reviews I thought 'maybe this wasn't such a good idea for a story' but now they've started coming in and you all seem to like it so far.

Okay everyone, I'm tired of Hiei being short. It's been five years since the dark tournament and Hiei's had a growth spurt. He's now about as tall as Yusuke though he's still shorter than Kurama but more than enough like a man that no one will mistake him for a kid anymore. FYI I think of him as taller in all my fics I just forget to write it in.

I know that Kurama's step brother's name isn't really Shuuichi but it's popular in fan fiction so that's what I'm calling him. Besides, I'm too lazy to put in the DVD and find the proper spelling. I just remember it starts with a 'K'.

I wasn't sure how the Yusuke/Kuwabara pairing would be received but since I only got one complaint I guess that's not too bad. I just felt like something a little different.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

**WORLDS APART**

**Chapter 2**

Two months later Hiei left Alaric castle to inspect the troops he had patrolling near the border. He hadn't gotten far when he heard a woman's scream. Disgusted that another ningen must have wandered across the border he didn't hurry toward the commotion.

Suddenly there was a large demon running in his direction. The demon had a screaming woman slung across his shoulder and Hiei's troops hot on his heels. Stepping into the demon's path Hiei unsheathed his katana, quickly killing him. Hiei paid little attention as the woman fell to the ground. Before she could recover his men arrived and two of them moved to help the woman rise.

She was dirty and disheveled but otherwise appeared unharmed. He would have turned away he but pulled up short when she spoke. "Hiei-Chan?"

His heart skipped a beat as he recognized the soft voice. In a split second the demons holding her were on the ground withering in pain. "No one touches her!"

If his threat wasn't enough to keep anyone from going near her, his next words were. "That's Yoko Kurama's mother! Anyone who touches her dies!"

Hiei now turned his full attention to the woman before him, his voice much softer as he spoke to her. "Shiori, are you hurt?"

"Oh Hiei!" With the situation defused, Shiori gave in to her fear and threw herself into Hiei's arms. As he put his arms around her he glared at his men, daring anyone to comment.

Looking in the direction of the border Hiei quickly made a decision. Scooping Shiori up in his arms he flitted toward the castle. With her face tucked into his neck, Shiori was completely unaware of the speed they traveled at.

Once in his quarters he set her down gently. Reluctantly she released him and looked around. "Hiei-Chan, where are we?"

Looking around Hiei shrugged. "My room."

The room they were in was huge. They stood in a large, elegantly decorated sitting area with a sofa, chairs and tables. Off to one side was a small dining area. On the far end was an alcove that held a large bed draped in expensive linens and a dresser. One wall held large windows and a glass door leading to a balcony. There were three other doors, presumably a closet, bath and the exit.

Taking all this in Shiori gave a nervous laugh. "You're making me feel guilty for all the times you slept on that little futon on Shuuichi's floor. I thought you were an orphan."

"I am. I only came here four years ago when I began working for Mukuro." As he finished speaking Hiei walked to the door and spoke to someone there.

A small woman entered the room and bowed to Hiei before disappearing through one of the other doors. "The maid is drawing you a bath and will find you something to wear. Tell me how you ended up here."

Afraid to sit on the elegant furniture in her dirty clothes Shiori walked towards the window. She looked surprised when Hiei blocked her path but didn't comment. "I was visiting my stepson at the university. We were taking a walk when suddenly that big ugly thing jumped out of the bushes and grabbed me. Shuu-Chan tried to help but it knocked him down. Just before that creature carried me away I saw him on his cell phone."

Hiei nodded. "Kurama will be here soon then."

Shiori looked disbelieving. "Why do you say that? Shuu-Chan probably called the police. Shuuichi may not even know yet and even if he did, how will he know where to find me?"

Hiei chose his words carefully. "Kurama taught Shuuichi years ago to call him if anything strange ever happened. Once Kurama hears he'll contact me immediately."

The maid had come and gone from the room several times as they spoke. Now she came out of the bathroom and bowed again to Hiei. "Everything is ready Lord Hiei. My Lady if there is anything else you require just ring the bell by the tub."

Shiori blushed when the woman bowed to them both and left. "Oh my. You've sure come up in the world since you were my little orphaned Hiei-Chan."

Now it was Hiei's turn to blush. "Go take your bath Shiori. Kurama will explain everything else when he arrives."

Shiori was in her bath when Kurama contacted Hiei telepathically. _"Hiei! I need your help! A demon's taken my mother!"_

Hiei's heart beat faster, he was going to get to see his fox soon. _"Relax Foxie, Shiori's fine. Come to my room at Alaric castle."_

Kurama arrived an hour later. Hiei must have alerted the guards because Kurama met no resistance as he entered the castle and rushed up the stairs. It wasn't until he entered Hiei's room that he finally relaxed. Hiei leaned against the headboard of his bed with Shiori resting beside him clutching his hand.

Quietly Kurama went to sit beside his mother. Feeling the bed move Shiori opened her eyes. When she saw her son she sat up and threw herself into his arms. "Shuuichi!"

He held her tight, briefly closing his eyes in relief. Opening them again he smiled over her head at Hiei. Without releasing his mother he reached out to caress Hiei's cheek. "Thank you Hiei."

Hiei took the hand on his cheek in his. Turning into it he kissed Kurama's palm. "Any time Fox."

Shiori seemed to have recovered because she pulled back and spoke. "Oh Shuuichi, it was awful. This horrible beast grabbed me and brought me to this strange place. Then suddenly there was blood everywhere and Hiei was there with more strange creatures. Now I'm in Hiei's beautiful room and he won't tell me anything. He just keeps saying to wait for you. Shuuichi, please tell me what's going on."

Kurama looked back and forth between his mother and lover. Finally he decided to address Hiei. "You can fix this Hiei. She doesn't have to know any of this even happened."

Hiei shook his head. "No Kurama. You always said when the time was right you'd tell her. It's time Fox."

Kurama's voice shook when he spoke. "Hiei, she's already been frightened. If I tell her it will only scare her more and she'll be afraid of me… she'll hate me."

At his words Shiori's eyes widened. "Shuuichi, you are my son and I love you no matter what. I've always known you kept secrets from me. I'm your mother, I hope you can trust me enough to finally share them with me."

When Shiori had sat back Kurama was no longer able to reach Hiei's face. Not wanting to lose the contact Hiei held his hand offering his support. Squeezing Kurama's hand Hiei gave him an encouraging nod.

Leaning down Kurama kissed Shiori's cheek. "I love you Mother, never forget that."

She smiled and returned the gesture. "I love you too Shuuichi."

Kurama drew a deep breath and began his story. "I'm sure you've heard the myths about the three worlds, Reikai, Makai and Ningenkai. They aren't myths Mother. You are currently in the Makai in the castle of a Makai lord. The 'beast' that attacked you was a demon. In fact everyone you have seen since you arrived in this world is a demon."

Pausing, he gave her a moment to comprehend his words. It only took her a moment to look behind her. "Hiei-Chan, are you a demon too?"

Red eyes met hers as Hiei nodded. "Yes Shiori, I am. My father was a fire demon and my mother a Koorime or ice apparition. My powers are those of a fire demon. My sister Yukina takes after our mother and is a Koorime."

Her eyes widened. "I forgot about Yukina being your sister. It's hard to believe that you and that sweet girl can be demons. Shuuichi, how many more of your friends are demons?"

Calmly he answered her. "Yusuke is a demon. Koenma is the son of King Enma of Reikai and Botan is a ferry boat pilot on the river Styx."

She blinked several times. "That's not all is it? You're worried that I'll be afraid of you, even hate you. I know your friends call you Kurama but today those demons looked scared when Hiei called me Yoko Kurama's mother. Explain that please."

Hiei looked away when Kurama looked at him accusingly. "Yes Mother, there's more. I wrote a report in high school about a legendary bandit, a spirit fox named Yoko. Do you remember? I made you read it."

After Shiori nodded he continued. "Twenty two years ago Yoko was shot by a hunter. As his body lay dying he refused to give up his life. His spirit left his body and crossed the barrier from Makai to the Ningenkai. Once there he entered the body of a pregnant, human woman who was about to miscarry her child. Yoko needed the body of the human child to heal his spirit energy."

As he spoke of the pregnant woman Shiori closed her eyes. Reaching out, Kurama turned her to face him and waited until she opened her eyes. "I am Yoko Kurama, a Youko born in the Makai more centuries ago than I care to count. After ten years my spirit energy healed and by age sixteen I regained the ability to take my Youko form."

Kurama waited. After a moment Shiori spoke softly. "My son is a demon. I've always been taught that demons are evil yet you and your friends have never shown me any signs of being evil. In fact I would have said you were all the exact opposite, good and honorable people."

He gave Hiei a smile before he answered. "Many demons are evil mother. In the past that would have included me. In the past I was a thief, even a murderer. Being reborn as your son changed me. Growing up with your lessons of love, honesty and honor made me the man I am today."

Shiori turned when Hiei touched her arm. "The friendship you, Kurama and the others gave me have changed me as well. I still seek the power I did in the past but I will not attain it through evil means as I would have before."

Tentatively Kurama took her hand. "I'm sure this has all been a shock. I'm sorry I lied to you all these years. I truly believed I was protecting you."

Touching his cheek Shiori smiled. "You've given me a lot to think about but one thing hasn't changed. You are still my son Shuuichi and I love you."

Kurama grinned and hugged her. "I love you Mother."

Hearing a commotion outside his door Hiei stood and moved to one of the tall windows. A moment later Mukuro came into the room. At the sight of the severely scared woman with mechanical parts Shiori gasped. Seeing her discomfort Hiei stepped forward. "What do you want Mukuro?"

The demon lord had trouble hiding a grin at her heir's protective gesture. "I hear we have guests. It would be rude if I didn't greet them."

Arrogantly she pushed past Hiei. "Hello Kurama. I'm sure Hiei will agree, this is a pleasant surprise. This creature must be your famous mother that we've heard so much about. Hello, I am Mukuro."

Hiei growled and Kurama glared. Shiori however had other ideas. Gathering her courage she peaked around Kurama. "Hello Mukuro, I'm Shiori, Shu… Kurama's mother. It's a pleasure to finally meet the woman that keeps our Hiei away so much."

Mukuro gave a sly smile. "Funny, I was just thinking the same about you and Kurama. I hope you will both join us for dinner. It will give us a chance to talk about our stubborn children."

Hiei and Kurama looked nervously at each other. The two spent the next ten minutes trying to convince them it would be best if Kurama took Shiori straight home but the women weren't to be swayed. The maid had brought Shiori's cleaned clothes back and she went to change out of the robe she had borrowed.

With Shiori out of earshot Hiei descended on Mukuro. "What the hell are you up to woman?"

She smiled innocently as she watched Kurama come to stand with the man she knew was his lover. "Hiei, Kurama, what makes you think I'm up to something?"

Kurama glanced to make sure Shiori hadn't returned. "Please Mukuro, my mother doesn't know about us. She's just found out we're demons, I'm not sure how she'd react to finding out Hiei and I were once… together."

Mukuro walked over to Hiei's dresser and picked up a photograph. It was of Kurama giving someone a brilliant, loving smile. Only the lovers knew that he was smiling at Hiei when Keiko had snapped the picture over four years ago. "Shiori strikes me as an intelligent woman. She won't have failed to notice that the only personal effects in this room are a small picture of Hiei's sister and this beautiful one of his lover."

Opening the door Shiori reentered the room. "I wish to thank you for your hospitality Mukuro. Your staff has done a wonderful job taking care of me today."

Mukuro gestured toward the door. "Why don't we go down stairs and give these boys a moment alone?"

After they left Kurama immediately turned to Hiei. "Do you think she'll say anything to my mother?"

Hiei's eyes burned red. "I don't know Foxie and right now I don't care."

The redhead gasped when Hiei grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. It was several minutes before Kurama could speak again. "Gods I needed that Hiei. I missed you Dragon-Heart."

Hiei nuzzled Kurama's neck causing him to tremble. "You wouldn't have to miss me Foxie if you'd just come home where you belong."

With a sigh Kurama pulled away. "Don't do this to me Hiei. We've had this discussion many times. I don't belong here any more and you don't belong in the Ningenkai with me. We'd better get down stairs. I don't want to leave my mother alone."

Hiei opened the door. "Alright Kurama. I just wish…"

Stopping in front of him Kurama placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I wish too Hiei but we don't always get what we wish for."

Solemnly, Hiei followed Kurama to find his mother.


	3. Chapter 3

I just found my all time favorite review comment "men are stupid". Isn't that great?

I'm glad you're enjoying this. I'm glad you like Shiori and Mukuro teaming up to get our boys together. I thought it was a cute idea. This chapter is Shiori's turn but I could use some ideas for Mukuro to bug Hiei with.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

**WORLDS APART**

**Chapter 3**

Downstairs Hiei and Kurama found Shiori and Mukuro huddled together talking. Seeing them, the women's conversation immediately stopped and the two giggled. Mukuro smirked when both men stared at her in amazement. "What? You don't think I know how to act like a female?"

Before they could reply dinner was announced. In the dining hall there was a large table. Mukuro moved to one end indicating for Shiori to take the seat to her right leaving Hiei and Kurama to take the two places at the other end. Taking note of the large distance between the men and women Hiei raised a brow at Mukuro. "Why lie? I want to talk to Shiori without you two interfering. Besides, I'm sure you would rather be alone with your fox for a while."

They both blushed at her comment and reluctantly took their seats. At first Kurama was worried what his mother would think of Makai food but as dinner was served he was reminded of Mukuro's penchant for ningen food. The main course of spaghetti was served with Makai vegetables and bread.

Throughout the meal Kurama tried to hear his mother's conversation with the demon lord but even with his exceptional hearing he was unable to follow what they said. Mukuro saw to it that even with the help of the jagon Hiei had a similar problem.

Eventually they gave up and began enjoying each other's company. Each was disappointed when the meal ended knowing that soon they would be separated again.

Kurama moved to Shiori's side. "We really should go Mother. It's getting late and if we don't return soon Shuuichi might get nervous and tell Father what really happened today."

Shiori turned to Mukuro. "My son is correct, we really must be going. It's been an enlightening experience to say the least. Thank you so much for your hospitality."

Hiei looked agitated as the women said their goodbyes. As if he'd finally had enough he unceremoniously grabbed Kurama by the arm. "I need to speak to Kurama. We'll be right back."

Kurama looked back at his grinning mother as Hiei dragged him into the next room and closed the door. He barely had time to register it was an office before Hiei pressed him back against the door and claimed his lips in a searing kiss. Everything else was forgotten as they gave in to their passion.

Kurama moaned when Hiei rubbed their growing erections together. Feeling his lover's need Kurama reversed their positions until it was Hiei trapped against the door. "We don't have much time Dragon-Heart."

A moment later Hiei pressed the knuckles of one hand against his mouth to smother his own moans. His other hand was tangled in Kurama's hair as the redhead knelt between his legs. It didn't take long until Hiei released his pleasure into Kurama's talented mouth. Hiei's breath slowly clamed as Kurama buttoned his pants and nibbled up to his neck.

"Too bad there's not time for more Foxie." Hiei gave Kurama one last kiss and reached for the door knob.

Kurama held out a hand preventing the door from opening all the way. "Hiei, you can't leave me like this!"

Hiei smirked as he looked down. Kurama's own need was barely concealed by his tight jeans. "Hn. It's only what you deserve for leaving me again."

Pushing Kurama's hand aside Hiei opened the door and walked past him. A moment later when Kurama entered the room he was greeted by three grinning faces. All three laughed as Kurama glared at Hiei.

Still giggling Shiori stepped forward. Kurama could only blush as his mother reached up to straighten his disheveled hair. "Now that we've said our goodbyes Shuuichi, we should get going."

With Kurama on her left and Hiei on her right Shiori waved back at Mukuro. Silently they left the castle with an armed escort. It wasn't long before they stopped and Hiei, finding a weak spot in the barrier, opened a portal between the worlds.

Shiori gave Hiei a warm hug. "Thank you for saving me today Hiei-Chan. Don't be such a stranger, we miss you."

Stepping back she watched the awkward silence between her son and his best friend. Kurama finally gave a sad smile. "Thank you for taking such good care of my mother Hiei. Like she said, don't be a stranger."

It looked as if Hiei wanted to say something but in the end he gave only his usual response. "Hn."

The portal took Kurama and Shiori a wooded area on the edge of town about an hours walk from her house. It wasn't long before Shiori broke the silence. "Well of all the things I thought I'd do today, being kidnapped by a demon wasn't on my list."

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle at her attempt to lighten the mood. "I was proud of you Mother. With everything you saw and learned today you were very brave."

Linking her arm through his she smiled up at him. "I get it from my son."

Over the next few minutes Kurama answered any questions she had about the things she discovered today. He was surprised when it took her almost twenty minutes to get to the subject of him and Hiei. "Shuuichi, why did you never tell me about you and Hiei? You know I love him like a son."

Kurama drew a deep breath. "I know you do Mother. At first we kept our relationship a secret from everyone not just you. Later, it seemed it was over almost as quickly as it began. Looking back I think it would have been easier to tell you I was a demon than to tell you I was in love with a man. You might hate me for being a demon but I was terrified of disappointing you. I know how much you wanted me to marry and have children."

Shiori gave a little laugh. "And here I thought you were so smart. Shuuichi, all I've ever wanted is your happiness. I've suspected almost from the beginning that you might have feelings for Hiei but when you started college and he moved away I figured I must have been mistaken. Just tell me that I'm not the reason you broke up."

He shook his head. "No Mother, you're not. We live in different worlds that's all. Even though he loved me and had you and our friends here, Hiei hated the time he had to spend here in the Ningenkai. He's a demon and he belongs in the Makai."

Kurama paused to consider what he said next. "In my heart I'm still a demon but I've changed so much. I don't belong in the Makai any more. My life is here with my family and friends. I love school and I have a great job that I enjoy. We finally agreed that if we didn't want to end up hating each other we had to end it. Some day we'll each move on, until then we get to see each other sometimes without the burden of knowing we're letting the other down."

She looked at him sadly. "Too bad neither of you realize that you are each holding on just enough that neither of you will ever move on. Just enough to make you both miserable."

Approaching her house he was saved from answering by the sight of his stepfather on the porch. Seeing him Shiori ran to greet him. Skeptically Hatanaka looked between his wife and stepson. "Shuuichi tells me you had some things to talk about. He seemed worried."

Shiori winked at her son before answering her husband. "Shuuichi's just having a little trouble in his love life and wanted to talk to his mother, that's all. I'll go call Shuu-Chan right now and tell him everything's alright. Good night Shuuichi."

Shiori blew Kurama a kiss and tried to pull her husband into the house but he hesitated. Not ready to discuss his situation with his stepfather Kurama smiled and waved. "I'm sorry I kept Mother out so late Father. Good night."

Turning away Kurama headed down the street but not towards his apartment. A little while later he stood on the porch of a small house. He hesitated before knocking softly on the door. As if changing his mind he turned to leave but before he reached the bottom step the door opened.

Seeing Kurama's sad state Yusuke just held out his arms. Kurama only hesitated a moment before slowly moving forward and stepping into Yusuke's waiting arms.

As the door closed neither saw the tall figure in the shadows as it turned away.

* * *

Over the next two weeks Kurama made a point of spending time with his mother. He wanted to make sure she didn't suffer any trauma from her first demon encounter. Today they talked over lunch.

Shiori looked at her son incredulously. "Shuuichi, I can't believe you think that about Hiei and Mukuro."

Confused he shook his head. "Why shouldn't I mother? I've always felt he chose her over me. It would only be natural for them to eventually become lovers."

She still couldn't believe his line of thinking. "Shuuichi are you blind? Mukuro thinks of Hiei in terms of a son, not a lover. Didn't you hear her when she invited us to dinner? She wanted to talk about 'our stubborn children'."

Kurama frowned as he considered her words. "It still doesn't change anything Mother. Whether he has another lover or not, we still can't be together."

Shiori growled in frustration. "Ohhh, men are so stupid!"

Taken aback he could just stare at her. "Well it's true! You and Hiei have found something special. Something some people wait their whole lives for and never find. For someone with two lives worth of experience I don't understand how you can just throw it away so callously."

Her words hurt. "Do you think this is easy Mother? I love him so much it hurts but my two lives of experience have taught me that all we would end up doing is hurting each other more. I'm sorry, we'll have to finish this another time Mother I have to get back to work."

Kurama worked in a specialized nursery that grows exotic flowers. He didn't want to be late because he had plans tonight and wanted to leave on time. Kuwabara had become very withdrawn and Yusuke said he wouldn't talk to him.

After everything Yusuke did for him when he missed Hiei the least Kurama thought he could do was talk to Kuwabara. Maybe his friend would tell him what he wasn't able to tell the man he loved.

It was almost six when Kurama knocked on the front door of the Kuwabara house. He smiled in greeting when Shizuru opened the front door. The woman wasn't known to be one of the friendliest people he knew but the greeting she gave him was downright frigid. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at her in surprise. "Hello Shizuru. Actually I was hoping to see Kuwabara."

She glared at him. "I won't allow my brother to talk to a backstabber."

When she would have shut the door on him he stepped forward blocking the door. "Wait a minute. What's going on? What do you mean backstabber? Shizuru, have I done something to offend you?"

At the commotion Kuwabara stepped out of his room. "Shizuru, is everything… oh it's you. What do you want?"

At his friend's accusing tone Kurama was even more confused. "Alright, what the hell? I have obviously done something to upset you both. If we can just talk about it I'm sure we can straighten this out."

The Kuwabara siblings had always had a soft spot for the soft spoken redhead. Shizuru looked at her brother. "Maybe you should hear him out Kazuma. Kurama's always been a good friend and I don't think he's ever lied to you. What if it was all a misunderstanding."

Kuwabara wasn't convinced. "What was there to misunderstand? I know what I saw!"

Kurama didn't give up. "Please Kuwa-Kun, we've been friends a long time. I deserve a chance to defend myself."

When Kuwabara didn't protest Kurama continued. "I came because Yusuke says you've been acting strange the last couple of weeks and I though maybe I could help. Now it sounds like maybe I'm the problem. What did I do, what did you see?"

When Kuwabara didn't respond Kurama tried to put it together himself. The time frame was two weeks ago. It was something he saw that he made him feel Kurama had betrayed him. Then the flinch he gave a moment ago at the mention of Yusuke's name.

Suddenly it all made sense. "I think I understand. The day my mother was kidnapped, you saw me go to Yusuke's didn't you?"

Momentarily putting aside his own problems the big hearted human focused on only one thing. "What do you mean Shiori was kidnapped? Why didn't anyone tell me? Is she alright?"

Happy that he had finally broken through, Kurama quickly told him about Shiori's adventure in the Makai. Kuwabara sat on the sofa listening intently. "Wow, so your mom knows about you being a demon. Sounds like she took it pretty well."

Kurama smiled hoping what he said next would help Kuwabara understand what he had seen. "Turns out that wasn't the hard part. My mother hit it off wonderfully with Mukuro and the two of them are trying their hand at matchmaking with me and Hiei. Mother just doesn't understand that even though Hiei and I still love each other it would never work. She also doesn't seem to realize how much it hurts to talk about something that can never be."

Shizuru had sat quietly letting the two boys talk. When her brother didn't respond to Kurama's heartfelt words she did. "We've always suspected that you two were still in love. This must be hard on you."

Kurama smiled at her sadly. "I miss him so much. Sometimes I wish that I could just spirit him away and leave the Ningenkai, Mukuro and anything else standing in our way behind. I'd take him deep in the Makai forest and hide where nothing would come between us again."

Kurama barely heard Kuwabara's soft reply. "I know how you feel."

Moving to sit by his friend, Kurama put a hand on his arm. "I know you do. Please hear me out Kuwabara. There's nothing going on between me and Yusuke. He's my friend, my shoulder to cry on when missing Hiei becomes too overwhelming to bare. He knows how it feels to be separated from someone he loves. I swear to you, it isn't me he loves."

Sad eyes turned to look into green ones. "Kurama, will he ever get over Keiko enough to be able to love me?"

Kurama smiled. "Kuwabara, he's been over Keiko for a long time. If he wasn't, I'd knock him into next week for stringing you along. He's just afraid of hurting another person he loves the way she was hurt."

With a shy grin Kuwabara used his shoulder to nudge Kurama's. "I'm sorry Kurama. I should have known you wouldn't betray me."

Smiling Kurama nudged back. "Never my friend, we've been through too much together."

Disgusted with them both, Shizuru grunted. "I can't believe the four of you. Every one of you pining away for a man who's pining away for you."

Kurama laughed. "My mother summed it up pretty well today at lunch. 'Men are so stupid.'

Together the three of them laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

This is definitely turning out different from anything else I've ever written. Thanks for all the support in my latest trip to insanity.

Sorry this is so short but I'm kind of stuck on what happens next. I want a Hiei jealous of Yusuke but haven't figured out how to write it without things going in the wrong direction. Any ideas would be great.

**Standard disclaimer:** I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

**WORLDS APART**

**Chapter 4**

If Kurama thought he had it tough with Shiori that was nothing compared to what Hiei had to endure with Mukuro. Not only did she work him relentlessly during the day, at night she bombarded him with questions and endless possibilities about his relationship with Kurama. He tried to hide from her but she always found him. Today she had cornered him in his office.

Like Shiori, Mukuro didn't understand why they couldn't find a way to be together though she had a different motive for wanting them together. Mukuro wanted the powerful Youko at Hiei's side when he takes over as ruler of her territory. "That doesn't make any sense Hiei. Kurama has, both as a human and as a Youko, always had a preference for male lovers. Why in the three worlds would he suddenly take a female mate now?"

Hiei was tired of the endless discussion about Kurama. "You saw him with Shiori. He would do anything for his mother and she wants grandchildren. Something he can't have with me or any other male he might choose."

Frustrated Mukuro slammed her hands down on his desk. "Don't be a fool Hiei! There are plenty of orphans both human and demon in the worlds. I'm sure Shiori would be happy with any child or no child so long as Kurama was happy."

It was Hiei's turn to lose his temper. "Enough woman! Do you think I want this? Do you think I want to be here with you while I wait for my lover to replace me? Well I don't! This is the choice Kurama made! He chose to put everything in his life above me! Now leave me the hell alone!"

Hiei stormed out of the room. After he left Mukuro grinned. "That's better. You've lain down and taken it long enough my friend. I've got you fighting mad now lets see if I can get you fighting for Kurama."

For the next few days Mukuro left Hiei alone. Little did he know his reprieve wouldn't last. Coming down for dinner Hiei was surprised to find the main hall filled with about a dozen demons. Most were female but there were three that appeared to be male.

Just as he would have fled the scene Mukuro spotted him. "Ah Hiei, there you are. Come down and join us, as you can see we have company."

Glaring at her he reluctantly did her bidding. One by one the demons he passed all bowed. "Good evening Lord Hiei." "It's a pleasure Lord Hiei." "May I sit with you at dinner Lord Hiei?"

Ignoring them Hiei stopped before Mukuro. "What the hell have you done woman?"

She gave him an innocent smile. "Since you've made it clear that Kurama is officially out of the picture I've taken it upon myself to find you a mate. Before you are the ten best candidates my territory has to offer. Each has impeccable lineage and an exceptional power levels. Both qualities required of the demon that will be at you side when you rule my territory and necessary to bear you a powerful heir should you chose a female."

Just when Hiei thought things couldn't get worse he realized he must have died and gone to hell. "You've lost your mind if you think I'm going to mate with one of these… creatures."

Mukuro was hard pressed to hide her smile at the disgust in his voice. When she spoke however her voice was firm. "You will do exactly what I tell you to do Hiei. I gave you every opportunity to claim Kurama as your mate. Since that didn't happen I've had to take matters into my own hands. These demons will be staying here at the castle for one week. If at the end of that time, if you have not chosen one, I will chose for you."

Hiei just stared at her in disbelief as she continued. "Since I don't know much about your taste in lovers, other than Kurama that is, I've got quite an assortment for you to choose from. Most are female since I'm hoping for you to have an heir but there are a few males. Since you have a penchant for redheads and Youkos there is a male and female of each. There is also a fire demon and an ice apparition in the bunch."

He shook his head and made to leave. "You really have lost your mind."

Mukuro grabbed his arm in an iron grip. "You're not going anywhere and that's an order. You will stay and meet every demon in this room. If there are any you hate we can weed them out tonight and no you may not say you hate them all. Unless you come up with a better plan to find a mate you will chose one of them and be engaged in one week. Your mating will take place in one month."

Hiei barely spoke the rest of the night as demon after demon vied for his attention. He finally understood how Kurama must have felt in high school with his fan club. What he wouldn't give to have his fox beside him now to scare these power hungry vultures away.

Later that night as he lay alone in his bed he wished again that Kurama were with him. He glared at the picture of his fox's smiling face. "Why wasn't I enough for you Kurama? Why did you make me love you if you weren't going to keep me?"

* * *

In the Ningenkai Kurama had similar thoughts. He too lay in his bed missing his lover. "Why couldn't you wait for me Hiei? You once said you loved me and that you'd do anything for me. Why is the power you crave more important to you than me?"

* * *

Each lost in his own misery Hiei and Kurama were completely unaware that there was a whole conspiracy going on around them. Not only were Shiori and Mukuro making their lives miserable but Yusuke and Kuwabara had secretly joined in.

Though Yusuke was still being difficult regarding his feelings for Kuwabara the two were speaking again and their biggest topic of conversation was Hiei and Kurama. Kuwabara had gone to check on Shiori after finding out about her kidnapping and the conspiracy had begun.

Through Koenma they had arranged communication mirrors for Shiori and Mukuro. Shiori, after finding out about Mukuro's plan to make Hiei chose a mate, tried a similar tactic with Kurama. The last three times they had met for lunch Shiori had brought along a nice girl for Kurama to meet.

As the latest young lady left the restaurant Kurama confronted his mother. "Why are you doing this? You said you understood my feelings for Hiei."

Innocently she looked back at him. "Oh I understand Dear. You love Hiei but you can't be together. I'm just trying to help you move on. These are lovely, intelligent young women. Any one of them would make you an excellent wife and perhaps someday a mother to your children. Shuuichi, since your relationship with Hiei is over, there's no reason for you to be alone."

* * *

In the Makai Hiei had his hands full. Mukuro had suspended his training leaving him more time to chose his mate. No matter how much he argued with her she wouldn't be swayed.

Pacing in Mukuro's office Hiei tried again to get her to see reason. "I don't care how many demons you parade in front of me, I will not take one of them as my mate. Why are you doing this? You never took a mate, Yomi doesn't have a mate, Raizen never had mate. Why me?"

Mukuro sat in the chair behind her desk. "Hiei, Yusuke started something with his Makai tournament. Times are changing here in Makai and I believe the people want more stable rulers. Having lords over the territories shows power. Having that lord mated and producing heirs shows stability, something our world needs."

Hiei stopped pacing. "Then you take a mate because I'm not doing it! The only one I will ever accept as my mate is Kurama. If I can't have him then I won't have anyone."

Leaning back in her chair Mukuro hid her smirk. This is what she had been waiting for. "I am Makai's past, you are it's future. The one to take a mate will be you. If you can produce a more eligible candidate than the demons I have chosen then you may present them at your engagement party in four days."

Without further comment Hiei glared at her a moment before flitting from the room.

Mukuro grinned as she felt Hiei's spirit energy leave her territory. She then pulled out her communication mirror. "Shiori, I hope Kurama's ready because Hiei's on his way."

Shiori laughed. "Oh he's ready. You should have seen his face when he met the last girl. You'd think I was introducing him to an alien from another planet."

Mukuro chuckled. "Well, to a Youko that's exactly what a human female is."


	5. Chapter 5

I can't believe how much everyone's enjoying the unlikely alliance of Shiori and Mukuro. Don't worry I'm not done with them yet.

Thank you everyone for the great reviews. With a little help I think I did okay making Hiei jealous, but of course in true Hiei stile he's going to be stubborn about it.

Enjoy and please leave me a review.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

**WORLDS APART**

**Chapter 5**

Hiei flitted through the city streets in search of Kurama. After only a few minutes he found the fox on the porch of a house near where Yusuke lived. Masking his ki he watched from the trees as Kurama spoke to a ningen female.

As Kurama turned to leave Hiei's jaw clenched when the woman took his arm stopping him. Hiei growled as she leaned up and kissed the redhead's cheek. Smiling down at her Kurama's fingers brushed her cheek before he left.

Seething, Hiei silently followed his fox, surprised when he headed to Yusuke's house instead of his apartment. Again Hiei watched from the trees. As if he were waiting for him, Yusuke sat on the porch steps drinking a beer. Seeing his friend, Kurama gave him a sad smile.

If seeing Kurama with that female made Hiei angry it was nothing compared to what he felt as he watched his fox move to sit on the step, in the circle of Yusuke's arms. The soft red hair that Hiei loved to touch was being stroked by someone he considered to be his friend as Kurama's head rested on his shoulder.

With an arm still around each other Yusuke and Kurama rose and went into the house. Hiei was so stunned he was frozen in place. Dropping to the ground he was torn as to what to do next, confront his so called friend and lover or return to the Makai alone.

Slowly turning away he was pulled up short by a familiar voice. "Are you going to run away like a coward or are you finally going to put a leash on that fox of yours?"

Hiei turned to see Kuwabara step out from behind a nearby tree. Hiei glared at his former teammate. "You're one to talk. I don't see you storming in there to claim what should be yours."

Kuwabara raised an eyebrow. "Let's do it together. You claim yours and I'll claim mine."

Unbelievably Hiei agreed with his former nemesis. "Deal." Together they strode up the steps to Yusuke's house. Without pausing Hiei kicked in the door and the two confronted the men they loved.

At the sudden intrusion Kurama jumped from the chair he sat in, surprised to see Hiei standing in the doorway. Unfazed, Yusuke sat on the sofa drinking his beer. "Hey Hiei, you owe me a door."

Hiei's signature "Hn" seemed to bring Kurama out of his shock and he smiled. "Hiei, I was just wishing you were here."

When Hiei spoke Kurama's smile faded. "Shut up Fox! I saw you kiss that ningen bitch then come here to your new lover."

Appalled, Kurama opened his mouth to reply but Hiei cut him of. "I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses Kurama! I've suffered this on-again, off-again relationship long enough. Get your ass home, we're going to settle this once and for all."

Gaping at his lover Kurama barely had time to glance at his grinning friends before Hiei grabbed his arm and shoved him out the door. Stumbling down the steps Kurama turned and tried to speak but stopped short when he felt the heat of Hiei's anger.

In the house Kuwabara went to the fridge for a beer before flopping down on the sofa close to Yusuke. He hesitated a moment before placing his free arm on back of the sofa behind Yusuke. "Well, what do you think?"

Yusuke's heart pounded uncertainly as he looked shyly at his friend a moment before resting his head on Kuwabara's shoulder. "I think they'll either work it out or die trying."

Kuwabara nodded. "That takes care of them, now what about us?"

Shrugging, Yusuke looked up at Kuwabara. "We'll see, but for now, this is kind of nice."

Pulling Yusuke a bit closer Kuwabara placed a gentle kiss on his lips before relaxing back with the brunette cuddled against him. "Yeah, very nice."

* * *

A few blocks from his apartment Kurama tried again to reason with the fire demon. "Hiei, can you loosen your grip a little? You're hurting me."

"Shut up Fox or you go over my shoulder." Hiei was still furious but did loosen his hold slightly.

The rest of the way home Kurama was silent but kept glancing at Hiei as if unable to believe what was happening. At the apartment Kurama quickly moved in front of Hiei when it looked as if he would kick in that door too. "Hiei please! I can't reach the key with you holding my arm."

Reluctantly Hiei allowed Kurama to let them into the apartment. Once the door was opened Hiei pushed Kurama inside and slammed the door. "I can't believe you Fox! I've been living in Mukuro's private hell and you're here having a grand time with both a girlfriend _and _a boyfriend!"

Incredulously Kurama stared at him. "Hiei, no! It's not what you think…"

Kurama stepped back at the heat coming from Hiei as he ranted. "I know what I saw Kurama! You were out with that female probably to please Shiori then ran to Yusuke's arms for comfort."

Thinking about Hiei's words Kurama couldn't deny them. "Well, put like that it is what you think but…"

Hiei growled. "Enough! As I said I don't want to hear your excuses. I came because I need your help."

His words grabbed Kurama's attention. Hiei never asked for help. "That bitch Mukuro has decided I need a mate. Without you there to protect me she's sicked a pack of demons on me and told me that unless I produce a better candidate I have to mate with one of them in one month."

Kurama smiled. "Hiei, are you asking me…"

"I'm asking you to pretend to be engaged to me while I try to find a way out of this mess." Hiei couldn't meet Kurama's eyes.

Crushed Kurama could only whisper. "Pretend?"

Turning his back to Kurama, Hiei walked to the window and opened it. "Of course. It's not like we'd ever really mate. Like you've always said, your life is here, mine is there."

His cold words were breaking Kurama's heart. When he didn't speak Hiei turned. "Will you do it or not?"

Kurama swallowed hard before he replied quietly. "Of course I will. I would do anything for you Dragon-Heart. Just tell me what you want me to do."

Though Kurama looked calm Hiei had his doubts. "Come with me to Makai and get Mukuro off my back. After that you can come back here and do as you please but I won't be back."

Kurama swore his heart stopped beating. Thinking a moment he finally nodded. "Give me tomorrow morning to clear my schedule and talk to my mother then we can leave in the afternoon."

"Fine, I'll be back for you then." Before Kurama could stop him Hiei flitted away.

Kurama stared after him for several minutes before going to his room. Sadly he looked around as if lost. Still dressed, he laid down on his bed to spend a sleepless night alone.

From the tree across the street Hiei too spent a sleepless night as he watched Kurama.

* * *

In the morning Kurama went in to work and arranged to take a leave of absence. At his apartment he put a few things in a backpack and watered his plants. He was just finishing when Hiei flitted in his window. "You ready Fox?"

Hiei couldn't help but notice the smile Kurama gave him didn't reach his eyes as he nodded. "We just have to stop at Mother's on the way out of town."

She immediately misunderstood his going to help Hiei with a problem as them getting back together. "Shuuichi, Hiei, that's wonderful. I'm sure you'll work everything out just fine."

Rather than explain the real situation Kurama let her fantasy continue. "Mother, I'm just helping Hiei, that's all. Don't get your hopes up."

Hiei remained silent as Shiori continued. "You love each other don't you? Remember that and nothing can keep you apart."

As she gave Hiei a warm hug she whispered in his ear. "Fight for him Hiei, he's worth it."

Hiei blushed giving her a slight nod. She smiled at him fondly before turning to her son.

Hugging and kissing Kurama she whispered to him too. "You love him Shuuichi, don't let anything come between you."

After waving them off Shiori went inside to call Mukuro. "They're on their way but I think there's trouble in paradise."

"Don't worry Shiori. We knew getting those two suborn demons together wouldn't be easy but we're not done yet." Mukuro smiled. She had a few surprises in store for them when they got back.

* * *

Arriving at the castle after a silent journey Hiei and Kurama were met in the entrance hall by Mukuro. "Ah, the happy couple. Hurry and change, dinner is in half an hour."

Since Kurama usually stayed in Hiei's room when he visited both Mukuro and Kurama had trouble hiding their shock at Hiei's next words. "What room do you want to give Kurama?"

Recovering quickly Mukuro smiled. "In your room of course. Besides the other guest rooms are still taken with your potential mates."

Hiei growled. "Quit calling them that! Woman, there are over two dozen rooms in this castle, surely there's some place you can put him."

Unfazed she replied. "Every habitable room is taken. You'll just have to make due. You're wasting time, dinner is now in twenty-five minutes."

Kurama remained silent as she walked away. Hiei glared after her before turning to march up the stairs. Kurama gave a big sigh and followed him.

In his room Hiei went straight to his closet and selected something to wear. Looking around Kurama couldn't stand the silence any more. "If sharing a bed with me bothers you so much Hiei, I'll be happy to sleep on the sofa."

"Hn."

Seeing the simple but elegant black outfit Hiei was donning Kurama looked nervously down at his jeans. "I'm sorry, I didn't bring anything suitable for a formal dinner."

Hiei paused from buttoning his shirt to look at the redhead. "It might be better if you change into your Youko form for this anyway. Those vultures won't be intimidated by a human. Besides your gauzy white outfit will due fine."

Kurama inclined his head. "As you wish."

Transfixed, Hiei watched as Kurama raised his energy and transformed into the beautiful Youko he loved so much. Kurama checked his hair in the mirror before turning to Hiei. "Shall we go?"

From the top of the stairs they could see Mukuro's guests had all gathered in the main hall. Kurama gave Hiei a weak smile when the fire demon held out his arm. Kurama looped his arm through Hiei's and they descended the stairs.

At they reached the bottom the room fell into silence. Suddenly, before either of them could react, a petite silver Youko female threw her arms around Hiei. "Lord Hiei, I missed yo…"

Before she could finish she yelped and found herself lifted away from Hiei by long clawed fingers wound in her hair. Kurama's deadly calm voice had her trembling. "Vixen, if you value your live you won't ever dare to touch my lover again."

Hiei smirked at the look of pure fear in the female's eyes. When Kurama released her she scurried into the crowd. Moving behind Hiei, Kurama ran his hands over Hiei's shoulders to caress his chest in a very possessive gesture. "Would anyone else care to challenge my claim on Lord Hiei?"

The crowed parted as the male fire demon began to step forward. Before he took two steps he was stopped by a wide eyed female's hand on his arm. "Are you insane? Don't you know who that is? That's Yoko Kurama."

The fire demon looked at Kurama then at the look of fear in the eyes of the demons around him before retreating back into the crowd. Obviously pleased Mukuro stepped forward. "Excellent! Hiei, Kurama, would you lead everyone in to dinner?"

Hiei seated Kurama to his right as the others took their seats. Dinner was uneventful with their guests now vying for each other's attention instead of Hiei's. Kurama, keeping to his role as Hiei's lover, touched and flirted with the fire demon all evening. Enjoying Kurama's attention, Hiei forgot about their pretend engagement and as soon as was acceptable dragged the Youko up to his room.

Once there they fell into each other's arms for a passionate kiss. The trip from the door to the bed took forever as each touched, kissed and stripped every inch of the other. Finally naked they tumbled onto the bed. They spent the next few minutes wrestling on the bed as they each fought for dominance.

In the end four words from Kurama declared him the victor. "You owe me Hiei."

Conceding to the Youko, Hiei pulled Kurama over him and pleaded. "Make love to me Foxie. Make love to me like you still love me."

"I will always love you my Dragon-Heart." Kurama spent the next few hours worshiping Hiei's body. Telling him without words just how much he did love him.


	6. Chapter 6

Boy do our two adorable demons need to work on their communication skills. If they don't quit sending mixed signals to each other soon they're going to screw this whole thing up. LOL.

Thanks again for all the great reviews. I know everyone wants H&K to hurry up and get together but that would mean the end of the story and I'm not quite ready for that yet.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

**WORLDS APART**

**Chapter 6**

It was late morning and Kurama was sleeping peacefully. He lay on his side, red hair fanned out across the pillow. Spooned up against his chest was Hiei, also asleep. Suddenly the door burst open and Mukuro came in. "Rise and shine love birds. We have a lot to do today."

Neither demon moved to acknowledge her presence. Kurama tightened his arms around Hiei, nuzzling his face down to nibble at his lover's neck. Under the sheet that barely covered them to the waist, Hiei wiggled his behind closer to Kurama.

Amusement could be heard in Mukuro's voice. "The tailor will be here in an hour to fit you with clothes for both the engagement party and the ceremony. We'll be serving both demon and ningen food so Shiori's meeting with chef to work on the menus."

At the mention of Shiori's name both demon's eyes popped open and their heads spun around. Standing at the foot of the bed beside Mukuro with a big grin on her face was Kurama's mother. "Good morning Shuuichi, Hiei."

"Mother!" Kurama turned and sat up. Blushing, he quickly grabbed at the slipping sheet. When Mukuro's grin widened and his mother turned away blushing he looked down to see that the soft, elegant sheets draped over his naked form like a second skin. Much to his horror it did nothing to hide the erection he got when Hiei's behind wiggled against him. Bending his knees he hugged them to his chest.

Hiei smirked at his lover's discomfort but just rolled over and curled himself around Kurama. Kurama shook his head at the bizarre situation. "Mother, what are you doing here?"

Since he had covered himself more modestly Shiori turned her gaze back to him. "Shuuichi, your engagement party is in tomorrow night and I came to help. I hope I didn't assume too much, I mean if you don't want me here…"

"No Mother, of course I want you here. It was just a surprise to see you standing there. Now what is all this about a party?"

It was Mukuro that answered. "Hiei didn't tell you about the party?"

Kurama looked accusingly down at the demon pretending to sleep beside him. "If you ladies would excuse us a moment perhaps Hiei will tell me about this party while we get dressed."

Kurama remained calm until the door shut behind them then he jumped from the bed and turned on Hiei. "What the hell is going on Hiei? They're planning our engagement party! You only said I was coming to get Mukuro off your back."

Hiei tried not to look amused at how cute his lover looked standing before him bare ass naked and ranting at him. At Hiei's half hidden grin Kurama must have realized how he looked and began dressing. Disappointed Hiei did the same as he tried to explain. As he dressed his mood quickly switched from amusement to aggravation. "I was still mad at having found you making out with two other people when I asked you to come. I guess I forgot to tell you about the damn engagement party."

Reaching for a brush Kurama's mood only worsened. "Damn it Hiei, it sounds like they're planning something big. Who all is coming to this thing?"

Hiei shrugged. "How the hell would I know? I wasn't listening when Mukuro babbled on about this stuff, I was trying to figure a way out of this mess. As the other lords of Makai probably Yomi and Yusuke and their top aids. Knowing they are important to you Mukuro will probably include Shura, Kuwabara, Koenma and Botan. She'll probably include the latest winner of the Makai tournament since he is her lover and any one else she thinks is important enough."

Kurama threw the brush back on the dresser. "How could you do this to me Hiei? Lying to Mukuro is one thing but now you expect me to lie to my mother and all our friends. What am I supposed to say when this is over? How do I tell my mother that what she witnessed this morning was just the aftermath of two horny demons? How do I tell her that our engagement was all a fake, that you don't really want me or even love me anymore?"

When he finished Kurama stormed out of the room. The hurt mixed with the anger in Kurama's voice tore at Hiei's heart. Alone in the room Hiei's whispered response went unheard. "I love you so much it hurts Kurama."

Suddenly angry again Hiei flitted after Kurama catching him by the arm near the bottom of the stairs. Hiei took a deep breath trying to calm himself before he spoke. "How dare you! You know damn good and well that I've never stopped loving you!"

Unable to bear the hurt in Hiei's eyes Kurama looked away trying to hide his own pain. "I know Dragon-Heart, I love you too."

Standing above him Hiei took Kurama's chin turned his face up for a tender kiss. They only pulled apart when they heard Shiori giggle. They looked uncertainly at each other before joining her. Shiori knew they were up to something but decided not to let on. "I'm so happy you two finally came to your senses and realized you belong together."

They exchanged a guilty look before following her into Mukuro's office. The room was large with the furniture arranged into a separate office and sitting area. Shiori took the chair beside Mukuro while Hiei perched on the arm of Kurama's chair.

As they discussed the plans for the engagement party and Mukuro confirmed the guest list, Hiei could practically feel the tension coming from his fox. Not happy that Kurama was upset Hiei did the one thing he knew would calm him down. Slowly and subtly so as not draw attention to his actions he began stroking Kurama's hair. When the redhead leaned slightly into the caress he added a little pressure massaging his scalp.

Shiori and Mukuro smiled when Kurama started losing track of the conversation. A few moments later Kurama forgot the others as he closed his eyes and leaned into Hiei's caress. When Shiori and Mukuro tactfully withdrew Hiei leaned down and claimed Kurama's lips.

Kurama completely relaxed into Hiei's touch and kiss. It wasn't until Hiei's hand stilled and his lips moved away that Kurama became aware of his surroundings again. Seeing that the women were gone he turned questioning eyes to Hiei. "I won't have you that upset Foxie."

Looking away Kurama nodded. "I appreciate that Dragon-Heart but you shouldn't have done it. It will only encourage them and make it that much harder when this is… over."

Hiei heard the break in the redhead's voice but didn't comment. "Let's get something to eat Fox before we meet with the tailor."

Standing Kurama shook his head. "You go eat Hiei, I just want to get this over with."

The rest of the day the demon's found themselves involved in preparations for their impending engagement party. Though he did everything to prevent anyone from knowing it, Kurama was becoming disheartened by his relationship with Hiei. The fire demon seemed to be the only one who knew something was wrong. Keeping a close eye on his fox Hiei could only watch as Kurama quietly withdrew.

Only a few of the demon's from the previous night remained, hoping they still had a chance of becoming Hiei's mate. Though he remained in his human form Kurama faithfully stayed at Hiei's side as protection from them.

There was so much activity that no one but Hiei noticed that Kurama remained quiet, only speaking when spoken to. He didn't even flirt with Hiei as he had the night before. Since Kurama skipped lunch Hiei tried unsuccessfully to coax him to eat at dinner.

When dinner ended and everyone began going to their rooms Mukuro called Hiei into her office to discuss business. Hiei didn't immediately follow, hesitant to leave Kurama alone. Seeing the uncertainty in Hiei's eyes Kurama reassured him. "Go on Hiei, I'm going to see that my mother is safe and settled then go to bed myself."

Hiei accepted Shiori's hug goodnight then watched them go upstairs. He spent almost two hours with Mukuro before joining Kurama. Quietly he entered their room expecting to find Kurama in bed. Instead he found his fox asleep on the sofa. He had on a pair of pajamas and had taken a pillow and blanket from the bed.

He didn't know how long he stood there staring at his lover's sleeping form. Secretly he had hoped after spending time together in the Makai Kurama would realize that their relationship could work and that their pretend engagement would become real. After today he was slowly losing that hope.

Moving to the sofa Hiei pulled back the blanket and gently lifted Kurama into his arms. Sleepily Kurama turned into him murmuring without waking. "Hiei."

Slipping Kurama into the turned down bed, Hiei tucked him in then tenderly kissed his cheek. "Goodnight My Fox."

Opening the door to the balcony Hiei spent the night sitting on the stone railing watching Kurama sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this took so long but I couldn't seem to get this going then when I did I couldn't find a good place to stop it. I hope the fact that it's 10 pages long makes up for the delay.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

**WORLDS APART**

**Chapter 7**

Pulling the covers over his head Kurama tried to escape the sunlight streaming in through the open door. Shivering slightly in the chilly morning air he reached for his fire demon to warm him up but his hand found only an empty pillow. Blinking a few times he looked around, Hiei wasn't a morning person and never rose before he was forced to.

It took a moment for everything to register with the usually intelligent fox. The fact that Hiei's side of the bed hadn't been slept in meant he wasn't just up early, he hadn't come to bed at all. The open door and empty balcony explained that the fire demon had taken off. When his eyes landed on the blanket and pillow on the sofa he finally understood why he was alone.

Hiei was upset that Kurama had chosen to sleep on the sofa rather than with him. Feeling unwanted, Hiei must have carried him to the bed then taken off. He hadn't meant to hurt Hiei by sleeping on the sofa. In fact he'd done so because he himself had felt unwanted.

Rising Kurama grabbed the blanket from the sofa. Wrapping it around himself he padded out on the balcony. Even though he didn't think it would work he couldn't resist calling out to Hiei. "Hiei! Please come back!… Hiei!"

When he didn't get a response Kurama hung his head as he went inside to dress.

Not far away, in a tree outside the garden wall Hiei watched Kurama. He wanted so much to go to Kurama when he called but didn't. When his fox went back inside Hiei flitted away.

Going downstairs Kurama went in search of Hiei. Not finding him in his or Mukuro's offices Kurama reluctantly headed for the dining room. As expected Shiori and Mukuro were there with three other demons he'd seen the night before.

Seeing her son, Shiori looked up and smiled. "Shuuichi, good morning. You're just in time to join us for breakfast. Where's Hiei?"

He looked uncertainly at her. "I'm not sure. We had a… misunderstanding and I think he's avoiding me. If you'll excuse me I think I'll skip breakfast and go look for him."

Without waiting for a response he turned and left them. Kurama spent the next two hours searching unsuccessfully for his fire demon. After searching the castle, the grounds, the forest and even checking with Hiei's troops Kurama finally gave up.

Returning to the castle he was immediately put to work. Shiori had him in the kitchen deciding on what hors d'oeuvres to serve. Then Mukuro dragged him into the large hall to talk to the musicians she had hired about music selections for the evening. At one point he tried to sneak away but was caught by the tailor to try on his clothes for the party.

By the time Kurama headed back to Hiei's room to bathe for the party he was exhausted. Opting for a hot soak in the tub he was almost revived when he got out. Yesterday it was mutually decided that Kurama would be engaged to Hiei as a demon so midway through his bath he changed forms. Wearing only a towel around his waist the silver Youko left the bathroom.

Entering the bedroom he stopped suddenly when he saw Hiei on the balcony. Hiei had his back to the room but Kurama knew he was aware of him. When Hiei didn't turn around Kurama silently walked past the open door and began dressing.

Hiei waited until Kurama had his pants on before entering the room. Both paused and just stared sadly at the other for several moments. It was Hiei who finally broke the silence as he went to the closet for the clothes that had been made for him. "I'd better go wash and change before we're late."

Disappointed, Kurama only nodded and finished dressing. Hiei didn't take long and came out of the bathroom fully dressed as Kurama picked up his brush. Each looked questioningly at the other. Again it was Hiei who moved first.

Stepping forward he took the brush from Kurama then led him by the hand to a chair. Standing behind him, Hiei gently brushed his hair. "Where have you been Hiei? I looked all over for you when you weren't here this morning."

The brush didn't stop. "I thought you wanted to be alone."

Snatching the brush from his hand Kurama turned on him. "Damn it Hiei, I'm here for you! Because I want to be with you for as long as I can before I… lose you… forever."

Kurama's voice went from angry to defeat in just two sentences. Hiei came around in front of him pausing only a moment before sitting in the Youko's lap. Hiei waited until his lover's golden eyes met his before he spoke. "You will never lose me Kurama. No matter what you do, no matter where you go, no matter who you're with… even if it's not me, I will always be your best friend and I will always love you."

At first Kurama gave him a weak smile, then it slowly grew. Before he could react, Hiei found himself on his back on the floor, pounced by his lover. Hiei had no trouble understanding Kurama even though he spoke between the kisses and licks he placed on Hiei's face and neck. "Thank you Dragon-Heart. I really needed to hear that right now. I'm so afraid that our friendship and our love won't survive what we're doing, all the lies that we're telling."

Hiei stroked back Kurama's long hair. "I won't allow that to happen Foxie. Now we have to go, we're already late."

Kurama gave Hiei a toe curling kiss before rising and holding out his hand to help Hiei up. "We're not late Hiei, we're making an entrance."

At the top of the stairs they paused for one last kiss before they were noticed. A hush came across the lower hall as all eyes turned to the awesome sight of the demons descending the stairs arm in arm.

Hiei looked every inch the romantic figure of a swashbuckler dressed in black. The only part of the silky shirt that didn't hug his muscular body like a second skin was the lower part of the sleeves. Flaring out from his forearms, the sleeves revealed the deadly black dragon tattoo adding to his sexy bad boy image. Securing his katana at his waist was a silver sash.

Beside him was the elegant figure of his Youko lover. Kurama was dressed in the same silver as Hiei's sash. The tunic was very similar to his usual white only made in a shimmering silver fabric so sheer it seemed to play peek-a-boo with his muscular chest and shoulders. It left his arms bare as well as his throat and part of his chest. At his waist was a silky black sash that matched Hiei's outfit.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs Shiori and Mukuro stepped forward. Shiori had only seen his Youko form twice and then only briefly. Concerned that she would be intimidated by his taller demon form Kurama spoke softly to her. "Moth… Shiori, are you alright with all this?"

Undaunted she smiled and reached up to caress his cheek, scolding him like and errant child. "Human or Youko you are still my son and I expect you to address me as your mother. I will try to remember to call you Kurama but I hope you'll forgive me if I slip and use Shuuichi. It is the name I gave you after all."

His golden eye sparkled with mischief as he took her hand, gallantly bowing to kiss it. "You may call me whatever you wish. I have waited Shuuichi's lifetime to also be considered your son. Thank you Mother."

She blushed and giggled before turning to Hiei. "That goes for you too Hiei-Chan. After all these years and especially now that you and my son are to be mated, it's about time you started called me mother too."

Wide eyed Hiei looked questioningly at Kurama. The Youko just smiled and shrugged at his lover. Trying not to blush in front of Mukuro and her guests Hiei nodded. "Yes… Mother."

Mukuro just smirked at the scene before her. "I hope you aren't waiting for me to get all sentimental. I will just say that I'm happy Hiei chose someone as powerful as Kurama to be his consort."

Mukuro moved a few steps up the stairs then turned to command her guest's attention. "I wish to welcome Lord Yomi, Lord Yusuke and Lord Koenma as well as our other guests. Thank you all for coming. Peace in our land and between the worlds has been a long time coming. Lord Yusuke's introduction of the Makai tournament was the first in many steps toward that goal. I hope my heir's choice of a mate is another step in that direction."

As honored guests Yusuke, Koenma and Yomi were at the front of the large group that cheered at Mukuro's words. "Hiei and Kurama's alliance with Lord Yusuke as Reikai Tente and Kurama's association as Lord Yomi's friend, advisor and former heir help to solidify a strong bond between Makai's most powerful lords."

More cheers rose from the crowd and Mukuro held up a hand to quiet them. "Now to the reason we're here. Tonight is a night for celebration. Without any further ado I wish to present my heir Hiei and his intended mate Yoko Kurama."

As the cheers from the crowd grew Hiei and Kurama stood hand in hand before Mukuro. Thinking all the formalities were over Kurama moved as if to join their friends but was stopped when Hiei pulled him back. Turning to his new fiancé Kurama was surprised to see him smirk. "Kurama, I believe it is a ningen custom for a man to present his intended with a token of his affection at their engagement. I hope you will accept mine."

A servant brought Hiei a flat, black jeweler's box. Taking the box Hiei flipped open the lid and presented it to Kurama. It took a moment for the Youko's golden eyes to leave his lover's red ones to look at the gift. He heart skipped as he saw what was inside the box.

Nestled in the black velvet, on the end of a silver chain was a black dragon. Clenched in its teeth was a red rose and in it's talons a heart. Both the head of the rose and heart had been cut from red jewels. Speechless Kurama reached out to gently run his fingers over the beautiful dragon. He gasped when he felt Hiei's ki coming from the jewels. They hadn't been cut from just any stones but from two of Hiei's blood red tear gems.

There were tears in his eyes as he looked at Hiei. "It's my Dragon-Heart."

Looking a bit embarrassed Hiei just nodded. Kurama gave him a brilliant smile before going down on one knee before the fire demon. "It will be my greatest honor to accept your gift Hiei. Will you put it on for me?"

Hiei removed the necklace from the box as Kurama lifted his hair out of the way. Hiei leaned close to fasten the necklace around the Youko's slender neck. When he finished Kurama whispered. "It's beautiful Hiei, thank you."

Hiei whispered so only Kurama could hear. "Promise me that you'll never take it off Kurama. Then no matter what ever happens between us I know I will always be here next to your heart."

Kurama tried hard to prevent his tears from falling. "Hiei, you are my heart. I swear both you and this necklace will never leave my heart."

There were more cheers as they kissed but neither of them noticed. It wasn't until Yusuke, Kuwabara and Koenma stared cracking jokes that they pulled apart.

"They really should get a room."

"I thought that's why they were late."

"Guess they don't mind an audience."

As they parted even Yomi got a jibe in. "I know Kurama's always been a bit of an exhibitionist but I thought Hiei at least had some control."

In an unusual show of good sprit even Hiei had something to say. "That's what happens when you're engaged to a pervert."

Kurama's eyes widened in surprise. "Hiei!"

They all shared a laugh before Kurama turned to Yomi. "I'm glad you came old friend. I wasn't sure you would."

Yomi gave a little smile. "I've known since we met again that Hiei held your heart Kurama. I just can't help but think though that the bond between the lords of Makai would be stronger if you would become my heir again."

Kurama shook his head. "It's going to be enough of a conflict of interest just being your advisor. Besides, I'm confident Shura will be a powerful and compassionate ruler some day."

"I'm sure he will with your guidance Kurama." Agreeing Yomi inclined his head before turning to talk to Koenma.

Hiei tugged on Kurama's hand. "Will you be alright for a while Fox? Mukuro wants me."

Kurama glanced around to check on Shiori who was talking with Shura before nodding. "Of course Hiei. Once I say 'hi' to these clowns there are about a hundred other people to keep me busy."

Hiei smirked as Yusuke objected to the clown comment. "Hey man, Kazuma resembles that remark."

Hiei had walked off but Kurama raised an eyebrow. "So, it's Kazuma now. That sounds promising."

Kuwabara blushed and Yusuke shrugged. "We've been friends a long time, it's about time I used his name isn't it?"

Holding his hand up in defense Kurama nodded. "I agree completely. It's also got to be awkward to kiss someone and not use their first name."

Now Yusuke blushed and Kuwabara chuckled. "Thanks Kurama. You're right, things are beginning to slowly progress but Yusuke's starting to come around."

Suddenly Kurama looked nervous. "Um… you're staying here tonight aren't you? Did they show you where you'll be sleeping?"

Yusuke shook his head, his long black hair swaying. He found it more comfortable to be in the Makai in his Mazaku form. "No, we got here just before you came down so someone just took our stuff upstairs. Why?"

Slowly Kurama backed away. "Well… most of the guests live close enough to go home but there are still quite a few staying here. We've had to double up in some of the rooms to fit everyone. I hope you two don't mind sharing."

With a grin Kurama slipped away. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other before turning to the now missing Kurama. Yusuke called in the direction Kurama went. "Kurama, I'm going to get you for this you know!"

At his words the smile left Kuwabara's face. "If it bothers you so much Yusuke we'll just go back to the Ningenkai tonight."

Realizing how his comment must have sounded to Kuwabara, Yusuke sighed. "I didn't mean it like that Kazuma. I was just referring to his matchmaking not sharing a room with you. I mean we've shared a room dozens of times before, it can't be that different now. Besides it's too dangerous to go back tonight."

Kuwabara didn't agree. "Yea, but you were with Keiko, I was with Yukina and all we thought about sharing was a room. Knowing Kurama there will be only one bed and I don't want you to worry that I'll push you into sharing more than the bed."

Yusuke put a tattooed hand on Kuwabara's chest getting his full attention. Looking up at his friend the brunette smiled. "We slept together on my sofa last night and I wasn't worried you'd want more than I was ready for."

A slow grin crossed Kuwabara's face and he slipped his arms around Yusuke's waist. This was the first time he'd held Yusuke as a demon and he found it really sexy. "That was nice holding you last night. I hope someday you'll let me do more than hold you and kiss you."

Even in demon form Kuwabara was still several inches taller than Yusuke. Laying his head against his taller friend's shoulder Yusuke thought a moment. "Like Mukuro said earlier about the many steps it takes to reach a goal, maybe us sharing a bed instead of a sofa is the next step in our relationship."

At Yusuke's use of the word relationship Kuwabara's arms tightened happily. Before he could enjoy it though he stiffened.

Curious, Yusuke looked around and saw what upset his friend. Spotting Yukina, Yusuke grinned and waited for her to notice them then wrapped his arms around Kuwabara's neck and pulled him down for a mind blowing kiss.

The moment Yusuke's lips met his Kuwabara forgot all about Yukina. In fact neither of them thought about her again until thekiss ended. The only reference made about it at all was by Kuwabara. "Thank you Yusuke."

Yusuke grinned. "I can honestly say it was my pleasure. Now, let's go see what they've got to eat around here. I'm hungry."

Watching them Kurama smiled at how well Yusuke handled the appearance of Kuwabara's former love interest. Going to Hiei he pulled him away from some general bent on discussing border patrol. "Excuse me General, but I need to steal my fiancé away."

Walking away Hiei slipped his hand into Kurama's. "Thanks Foxie. I thought that old wind bag would never shut up."

Kurama gave him a quick kiss then pulled him out onto the terrace where he'd seen Yukina go. "I thought this was much more important."

Seeing his sister Hiei understood. When she saw Hiei she rushed to give him a hug. "Brother, I've missed you. I can't tell you how happy I was to be invited to your engagement party. Congratulations to both of you."

Kurama too accepted a hug from his old friend. "Thank you Yukina. If it's alright, I'm going to let you two visit while I go check on my mother. I'll also make arrangements for a room for you."

Yukina smiled. "Thank you Kurama but that's not necessary, I'm staying with some friends in town. Mukuro made arrangements for one of the guards to escort me back later. Oh, will you do me a favor though? Please tell Kazuma I'm happy for him and Yusuke."

"Of course I will Yukina. It was nice seeing you again." He paused to kiss Hiei before going in search of his mother.

He found her talking with Yomi. He just shook his head in amazement at how well she adapted to his demon friends. Seeing him she held out a hand to him. "Shu… Kurama, Lord Yomi was just telling me a little about your past. I didn't fully comprehend you as a thief until now."

Yomi laughed when Kurama looked at him accusingly. "Relax old friend, I gave her the edited version of our thieving days."

Shiori grinned. "I'm getting the impression from many of the people I've talked to that you were quite the lothario back then."

Yomi laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day that the great Yoko Kurama blushed. You're quite right Shiori. Even I once feel victim to Kurama's allure."

Grabbing Shiori by the arm Yomi laughed as Kurama practically dragged her away from him. "It was a pleasure talking with you Shiori."

She looked back but was to far away to reply. "Shuuichi, what's gotten into you? That was rude."

Still pulling her he led her to the dining room. "He was monopolizing your time and you must be hungry by now so let's eat."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Are you embarrassed that I'm learning about the real you?"

Picking up plates he handed her one then began loading it with food from the large buffet. "The real me died twenty-two years ago Mother. The man you see before you isn't him anymore."

She discretely put back some of the large amount of food he was serving her. "I am very proud of the man you are today Kurama but I'm glad to finally learn about your past because it also helped shape you with a little guidance from me."

Just then Hiei joined them. "I hope all that food is for both of us or you're going to be a fat fox by the time we're mated."

They all laughed as he looked down at the plate he held. It was piled so high that some of the food was falling off. "I guess I was distracted when I filled it."

Hiei took the plate from him. "It's a good thing I'm hungry then."

Finding a place to sit the three of them ate together in relative peace until each was drawn away again to socialize.

Kurama was a bit nervous when Koenma and Botan claimed Shiori's attention. His mother was having a grand time learning about his past as a Youko, now it seemed she would learn about Shuuichi's past as well. Shrugging he decided not to interfere as he allowed Mukuro to claim his attention.

It was well past midnight when the party started to wind down. Most of the guests not staying at the castle had left and only a few of the others were still up. Shiori had been unable to locate Kurama so Hiei had seen that she was settled safely in her room before looking for his fox.

Following his ki outside he saw Kuwabara on the terrace leaning on the railing with a drink in his hand. Coming up beside him Hiei saw what held the human's interest and stiffened. In the garden below were Kurama and Yusuke walking with an arm around each other.

The Youko was gone. In his place the redhead rested against Yusuke's shoulder. The silver outfit was a bit large but still looked incredibly sexy. With his free hand Kurama held the dragon-heart pendant to his heart.

Feeling heat rise beside him Kuwabara turned to see the angry expression on Hiei's face. "You have nothing to worry about Hiei, neither of us does. They're just friends, someone each of them can talk to… about us. Kurama gets really depressed when he's separated from you and Yusuke helps him. Yusuke's been having trouble accepting what's happening between us and Kurama helps him."

They stood watching the men they loved for several minutes before Kuwabara spoke again. "I think the party was getting to Kurama. He seemed pretty upset when he told us about this being a fake engagement. I don't get you man. You have the greatest gift ever right within your grasp and you don't claim him. Damn it Hiei I'd give anything for Yusuke to love me the way Kurama loves you!"

When Hiei still didn't speak Kuwabara got mad. "Do you even realize how much this hurts him? He thinks when this is over he'll lose you forever! Maybe that would be best. If you really let him go maybe he can finally move on and find someone who could give him the love he deserves."

Kurama must have sensed something because he suddenly turned to look at the men watching from the terrace. Seeing Hiei he quickly turned away but not before the fire demon saw his tears. Hiei watched as Yusuke tried to discretely brush them away for Kurama.

After a moment Yusuke took Kurama's hand and they came up the terrace steps. Kurama tried to act normal but couldn't quite meet Hiei's eyes. "It looks like the party's over. I should go find Mother."

Before he could leave Hiei stopped him. "I took her to her room a little while ago Fox. She's probably asleep by now."

Nervously Kurama nodded but still didn't look at him. "Thank you Hiei. Maybe we should all turn in."

No one spoke as Kurama led the way. At the top of the stairs they hesitated. Yusuke broke the silence causing Kurama to smile and Kuwabara to blush. "Come on big guy, take me to bed."

Kurama watched them as a maid appeared to show them to their room. Hiei's hand tugging at his finally made him turn. "Let's go Foxie."

In their room Kurama went to the bed and began removing his clothes. Naked he sat on the bed before turning to Hiei. Seeing him fully dressed and reaching for the door to the balcony Kurama finally spoke. "Please don't leave me tonight Hiei."

At his lover's pleading tone Hiei went to stand before him. "I don't want to hurt you anymore Kurama."

Kurama's green eyes held fresh tears as he looked up at Hiei. "Then don't leave me Hiei."

Removing his clothes Hiei crawled into bed with Kurama. He didn't hesitate to draw the redhead into his arms as Kurama snuggled tightly against him.

Laying in each others arms they didn't talk, kiss or make love. Neither slept as they held each other, the dragon-heart pendent clutched tightly in Kurama's hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay everyone, the ladies have had just about enough of their boys' antics and are about to step in and take control of the situation.

I'm glad you're all enjoying this. We're coming into the home stretch. There will probably only be one more chapter after this. I can only keep them stupid (and apart) for so long. Thanks for all the great reviews. I just love hearing from everyone especially when new people review. Anonymous reviews are good but I really like it when people sign in so I can read your profiles and even some of your stories. Hell, who am I kidding, I'm a review junkie, I'll take all the reviews I can get so anonymous or not please keep feeding my addiction.

**Standard disclaimer**: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

**WORLDS APART**

**Chapter 8**

The early morning sun was just peaking through the crack in the curtains as Kurama reluctantly pulled out of Hiei's arms and got up. Hiei just watched as Kurama quietly dressed.

When Kurama picked up his hair brush Hiei sat up and held out his hand. Kurama handed him the brush then sat on the bed. Both demons remained silent as Hiei lovingly brushed out Kurama's red hair.

Several minutes passed before Kurama stood, taking the brush from Hiei. When Kurama picked up his backpack and began packing Hiei rose to dress. As he packed Kurama spoke softly to Hiei. "Yusuke and Kuwabara will be going back with mother and me today so you don't have to escort us to the portal. In fact… I'd rather you didn't."

When Hiei only nodded Kurama turned away and reached for the door. He stopped when he heard Hiei's whisper. "Fox…"

Turning back, Kurama's heart broke at how lost Hiei looked. Slowly, he moved forward stepping into Hiei's waiting arms. Neither knew how long they stood their just holding each other. Hiei gently stroked Kurama's hair where he rested on the fire demon's shoulder. "Don't worry Fox, I'll take care of everything here. I don't want Shiori upset with you so make sure you tell her it was my fault that things didn't work out."

The red head on his shoulder shook. "I won't do that Hiei. It's more my fault than yours. Besides, she loves you too and I won't have her mad at you."

Hiei's arms tightened drawing Kurama closer. "Whatever you think is best Fox."

Kurama snuggled his face into Hiei's neck, inhaling the scent that was uniquely Hiei's. "When should we do this?"

Closing his eyes Hiei buried his nose in Kurama's hair, overwhelmed with the scent of roses. "Two weeks should be good."

There didn't seem to be anything left to say. Turning towards each other they shared a tender kiss before drawing apart.

Kurama couldn't meet Hiei's eyes and he quickly turned away. At the door he paused only a moment. Hiei barely heard Kurama's whisper before he was gone. "Goodbye Hiei."

Standing alone in the middle of his room Hiei stared at the closed door. "Goodbye Kurama."

* * *

Almost two weeks had passed since the engagement party. Shiori paced in her room, the communication mirror in her hand. "I can't believe they're going to do this Mukuro. They love each other, that's obvious. Why can't they get it through their thick skulls that they can make this work if they'll just try.?"

On the other end of the communicator Mukuro sat in her private chamber. "I don't know Shiori but we have to do something quick. They'll be telling us of their breakup any time now. I'm just glad Yusuke finally said something to you so we can try to fix the mess they've made."

Shiori sat on the edge of her bed. She was trying to keep her voice down so her husband wouldn't hear. She knew she would eventually have to tell him something, especially if her stubborn son mated with a male demon and moved to the Makai. "Shuuichi looks awful and he's lost so much weight. I don't think he's eating or sleeping at all."

There was silence on the other end of the mirror. Shiori could see Mukuro pondering something. Suddenly the demon lord smirked. "Hiei's not doing much better. You know, Hiei would be very upset if something happened to his fox. Kurama's just as protective of Hiei. If we were to maybe help that idea along, one of them might be inspired to do something rash."

Shiori grinned. "So long as no real harm comes to Shuuichi or Hiei I'm sure I could enlist Yusuke and Kuwabara's help."

Shiori could almost see the wheels turning in Mukuro's head as she formulated her plan. "Good, get with them tomorrow and call me. I should have all the details worked out by then."

When they hung up Shiori went in search of Yusuke's phone number.

* * *

Kurama had finally built up the courage to go tell his mother about his alleged brake up with Hiei and was preparing to go see her when he heard banging on his door. "KURAMA! Open up! It's Hiei, he needs us!"

Hearing Yusuke say Hiei needed him Kurama ran to the door and flung it open to find Yusuke he didn't seen to notice Kuwabara right behind him. "What's wrong with Hiei?"

Yusuke's smile almost slipped out at the concern on Kurama's face. "He's missing. Mukuro sent him to deal with a demon threatening to cross the barrier to the Ningenkai and cause trouble. That was three days ago. Word is he's being held in the demon's dungeon. The two teams Mukuro sent in failed so she contacted Koenma to inform us. She knew you'd want to be a part of this."

By the time Yusuke finished speaking Kurama had pushed past his friends and was already running down the sidewalk. "Do you know where we're going Yusuke?"

Kurama hadn't slowed his pace and Yusuke and Kuwabara ran to keep up. "Yeah, just outside the town east of Alaric is an abandon fortress. This guy apparently took up residence there a few months ago."

Reaching a densely wooded area just outside of town Kurama found a weak spot in the barrier and opened a portal to Makai. Kuwabara almost ran the redhead over when he paused just on the other side. "Kurama, what are we waiting for?"

He seemed to notice Kuwabara for the first time. "I'm going to try to reach Hiei telepathically. As long as we're in the same world we can communicate through his jagon."

Kurama looked startled when Kuwabara held up his hands as if to stop him. "No! Um… you can't. This demon guy, Koenma said he was a telepath. If you try to contact Hiei and the demon hears you he'll know we're coming."

Kurama accepted his friends word without question. "Damn, I was hoping Hiei would be able to lead us to him. Gods I hope he's all right."

When Kurama headed in the direction of the fortress Yusuke held Kuwabara back a moment. "That was quick thinking Kazuma. He could have ruined the whole thing if he'd contacted Hiei and found out that he's fine."

Yusuke then grabbed the front of Kuwabara's shirt and pulled him into a quick kiss before heading off after Kurama. Kuwabara beamed at the praise and attention before following his friends.

It took them an hour to reach the fortress. On the way Kurama changed to his Youko form. Yusuke and Kuwabara knocked out the two guards out front leaving a clear path for Kurama. Inside they met with the same mild resistance. Kurama didn't question when his friends took control of all the fighting. If he had he might have wondered why none of the demons died.

Entering the dungeon Kurama didn't notice when his friends hung back. Scanning the cell doors only one seemed to be barred. Heading straight for it Kurama didn't hesitate before entering it.

Passing through the doorway Kurama immediately fell to his knees. Pain shot through him as he was forced back into his human form. Just as two sets of hands grabbed him he cried out. "HIEI!"

* * *

Hiei had just waked into Mukuro's office. It was time to tell her that he and Kurama weren't to be mated. Just as he opened his mouth to speak a voice cried out in his head. _"HIEI!"_

Hiei's head snapped up. Mukuro was forgotten as he attempted to contact Kurama. _"Kurama! Where are you? Damn it Fox, what's going on?"_

When he only heard silence Hiei flitted out of the castle and in the direction he thought Kurama's cry had come from. He didn't see Mukuro's satisfied smirk. A few minutes later Hiei felt a flare of Yusuke's ki as if he'd just fired his spirit gun.

Hiei arrived at the fortress less than five minutes after Kurama's call. Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting four demons just outside the entrance. Seeing him, Yusuke called out. "Hiei! They've got Kurama! I think they took him to the dungeon!"

Focused only on Kurama, Hiei flitted past them into the fortress. When he was out of sight Yusuke, Kuwabara and the four demons stopped fighting. Everyone paused and waited for Yusuke to speak. "Thanks guys, Mukuro's orders are for you to return to the castle."

Even though it was a fake fight Kuwabara came over to see if Yusuke was hurt. Once each was assured the other hadn't been injured the shared a kiss before heading to the dungeon.

In the dungeon Hiei made the same mistake Kurama had. Worried about his lover he rushed head first into a trap. Hiei had a moment to see Kurama chained unconscious against the back wall before he too fell to his knees. Fighting the intense pain in the jagon he didn't notice the demons behind him. The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was the cell door close and the bar sliding into place.

When Yusuke and Kuwabara got to the dungeon they found Mukuro's men guarding the cell door. Once again it was Yusuke who gave them orders. "Thanks guys, I think we can handle it from here. You are to return to your regular duties."

When the demons left Kuwabara slid back the bar and they entered the cell. Together they lifted Hiei and chained him next to Kurama. Both demons were still unconscious and Kuwabara looked concerned. "Are you sure they'll be okay?"

Yusuke took a minute to check on each of them. "Yeah, Kuwa they're fine. Mukuro warded this room special just for them. The wards are strong enough to knock them out at first but over the next two days the wards will weaken. By tonight they'll have enough strength to break out of the restraints and by tomorrow or the next day they'll be able to get out of the cell."

Kuwabara nodded. "I hope this works. If they were each frightened enough for the other maybe they'll admit they don't want to be apart. If that isn't enough then they'll get some time to talk and hopefully work out a way to be together."

After relocking the cell door Yusuke took Kuwabara's hand, leading him back upstairs. "We'll just hang out here and make sure nothing happens to them."

After poking around they finally found a habitable room on the second floor. It was a large bedroom. Kuwabara tried to hid his grin. "This assignment sounds really boring. I wonder what we can do to entertain ourselves?"

Yusuke walked over and pulled the dust cover off the bed. Coming up beside Yusuke, Kuwabara was surprised to find himself thrown down on the bed with his friend crawling over him. Yusuke looked down at Kuwabara giving him a wicked grin. "Oh, I can think of a few things to keep us entertained."

Kuwabara opened his mouth to reply but found it claimed by the brunette above him. That was all the encouragement Kuwabara needed to pull Yusuke down on top of him. After a moment he rolled Yusuke under him and pulled back to look at him. "I take it all back. I think this has the potential to be the best assignment we've ever had."

Yusuke laughed. "I will make damn sure it's the best anything you've ever had Kazuma."

Kuwabara moaned loudly when Yusuke pulled him into another heart stopping kiss.

* * *

"Kurama!" Through the dense fog in his head Kurama was vaguely aware of someone calling his name.

"Come on Kurama, wake up!" When Kurama slowly turned towards him Hiei could have cried in relief. "That's it Baby, now open your eyes for me."

Kurama's eyelids seemed to be weighted down but he finally forced them open. Through the fog he could just make out Hiei next to him and called to him weakly. "Hiei."

Hiei gave him a rare smile. "I'm right here Foxie."

When Kurama felt Hiei's hand tighten on his he tried to move closer but was held in place by the chains on his wrists. The fog in his head was beginning to clear and he became aware of his surroundings. He was chained against a wall in the cell he had entered when he had tried to rescue Hiei.

His first concern was Hiei who was chained beside him. The fire demon's shirt was gone, torn into shreds on the cell floor but other wise he appeared unharmed. "Hiei, are you all right? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine Fox but what about you? Are you hurt anywhere?" Seeing the direction of Hiei's gaze Kurama looked down at himself. His blue shirt was torn, the buttons scattered on the floor as if it had been ripped open exposing his chest.

"No Dragon-Heart I'm not hurt. Don't worry, Yusuke and Kuwabara are here too. Thank goodness it doesn't look like they've been captured." Kurama took a moment to look around the cell.

They were sitting on the floor of the cell, chained to the back wall just close enough that one of their hands could touch. To one side was a mattress with what appeared to be bedding folded on it. There was a box in the corner but Kurama couldn't see what was in it.

Turning back to Hiei he tried again to get close to the fire demon but ended up frustrated when his head reached just close enough for their joined fingers to rub his head. The small contact of Hiei's fingers on his scalp was enough to calm him for the moment.

Kurama turned and was able to rest his leg next to Hiei's. "How long have we been here?"

Hiei knew being chained up would make his fox restless so he did what he could to comfort him. He gently massaged his fingers into his lover's red hair and moved his leg over Kurama's rubbing them together. "I don't know. When I woke up we were chained like this. I've been trying to wake you for about half an hour."

Kurama nodded. As much as he needed Hiei's touch he wanted to see him too so he raised his head from the awkward position. "The room must be warded. I can't access my spirit energy and I feel really weak. I'm guessing you're in the same condition since the dragon's gone from your arm. Can you open the jagon?"

Hiei shook his head. "No, and it hurts like hell to try."

Kurama laced his fingers with Hiei's. "Then don't even try, I don't want you hurt. Let's see if I can get us out of these chains."

They spent the next hour trying to get out of the chains but only managed to loosen them from the wall slightly but not enough to get much closer to each other. Being a fox spirit Kurama wasn't handling being restrained very well. He worked almost frantically on the restraints.

Concerned Hiei tried to get his fox's attention. "Kurama, enough! The wards seem to be weakening as time passes. If we wait we should be able to break free in a few hours."

Kurama kept fidgeting with the restraints. "Hiei you know how much I hate this. I'm a fox, I need to be free. Besides, I haven't seen you in weeks, I need to touch you and I want a kiss."

If Hiei weren't worried about how agitated Kurama was he would have been amused by the pouting redhead. He knew he had to distract Kurama before he got really upset so Hiei suggested something he wouldn't do under normal circumstances. "Kurama? Baby look at me. Since we're stuck here for a while maybe this would be a good time for us to talk."

Hiei caught Kurama's interest when he called him 'Baby'. Kurama loved it when Hiei used pet names or endearments on him. Hiei had his full attention at the suggestion they talk. "Talk? Hiei, you never want to talk. What did you want to talk about?"

Hiei didn't meet Kurama's gaze. Even he was surprised when his voice was calm as he spoke. "Us. I hate what's happening between us Fox. I hate it that we're not together anymore. I hate being away from you. I hate it that I can't touch you when I want. I hate that I can't kiss you. I hate sleeping alone and that I can't make love to you. I hate it that you left me. I hate it that you chose your ningen life over me. I think I even hate you for not loving me enough to fight for us… for me."

Kurama was stunned. His chest hurt as if Hiei had just run his katana through his heart. Kurama closed his eyes and just tried to breath. He couldn't remember Hiei ever being so brutally honest about how he felt. "Oh gods Hiei, I never knew you felt like that. I wonder if you ever knew I felt the same. That when we're apart I miss holding you, touching you, kissing you, loving you. I did see one thing different than you though. I always felt it was you that left me. That you chose the power of being Mukuro's heir over me. That you didn't love me enough to fight for me."

After their confessions they sat in silence for some time. Neither even looked at the other as they absorbed what the other had said. The only sign that they were still aware of each other was their intertwined fingers.

It was Kurama who finally broke the silence. "I'm not sure what to say. I don't see how this changes anything. You still belong in the Makai and I don't. You still have commitments in the Makai and mine are in the Ningenkai. We talked about a long distance relationship and agreed it's not any better than what we're doing now. We also talked about waiting until my ningen life was over and agreed that wouldn't work either."

Hiei couldn't disagree as Kurama continued. "No matter what we do Hiei it will always end the same. You finally said the words I feared more than any other… you hate me."

Hiei's chest hurt at the pain in Kurama's voice. He hurt even more when Kurama's fingers released his and pulled away. Suddenly the pain in him changed to anger. Heat emanated from him and his fists clenched. With a loud growl he stood, pulling the chains that held him from the wall.

Kurama just stared as Hiei freed himself. The anger on the fire demon's face apparent as he crushed the restrains on his wrists before turning to Kurama. Green eyes widened in fear as the angry fire demon advanced on him shouting. "That's it! I'm not doing this any more Kurama! I've had enough!."

Kurama couldn't help but cringe as Hiei suddenly knelt straddling him, one hand quickly grabbing a hand full of red hair. Kurama yelped as Hiei held him firmly by the scruff. Still chained to the wall Kurama was helpless as Hiei moved closer, his fangs bared, snarling.

Hiei was so angry Kurama truly didn't know what to expect as he felt Hiei's fangs sink into his neck. He gasped, for one second believing Hiei meant to kill him. As Hiei continued his assault Kurama suddenly felt warmth fill him. Hiei suckled at his neck, feeding his ki into the wound as he fed on Kurama's blood.

Kurama's eyes closed then shot open again as he was filled with such intense pleasure he thought he might orgasm. Suddenly he felt bereft as he felt Hiei's fangs withdraw. The hand in his hair loosened slightly as Hiei's warm tongue cleaned the wound he had made.

Fire still lit Hiei's red eyes as he pulled back. Hiei reached up and in seconds had broken the restraints on Kurama's wrists. Kurama felt like a puppet when Hiei stood and roughly dragged him to his feet then pulled him across the cell. Kurama yelped again as he was thrown down onto the mattress.

Hiei's eyes never left Kurama's wide green ones as he reached for his belts and began removing his pants. "Unless you want me to rip them off you'd better get those pants off now Fox."

Kurama wasted no time doing Hiei's bidding. He knew if he didn't he'd be wearing nothing but a blanket when they escaped. He trembled slightly when Hiei pushed his legs apart and knelt between them. As Hiei moved over him Kurama slid his arms around his neck.

Fully aroused and a little afraid Kurama was surprised when Hiei hesitated. Green eyes met red as Kurama waited for Hiei. "Kurama, just so there is no misunderstanding, I marked you as mine and I intend to claim you as mine forever. When we get out of here we'll figure everything else out but we will never be separated again. Is that clear Fox?"

Kurama smiled up at his mate. "Yes Hiei, perfectly clear. Please Hiei, take me, I can't wait any more."

At the intense surge in Hiei's ki a few minutes ago Yusuke and Kuwabara had put themselves together again and headed down to the dungeon. Outside the door they listened a moment. Kurama's cries sounded like both pleasure and pain. When Hiei's cries of pleasure joined in Yusuke and Kuwabara smiled and turned away.

Kuwabara put his arm around Yusuke's shoulder pulling him close. He smiled when Yusuke's arm slipped around him then moved down to settle on his behind. "Sounds like fun Yusuke, want to go upstairs and give it a try?"

Yusuke blushed. Though they were getting bold in their foreplay, kissing, touching and using their hands to pleasure each other, they hadn't made love yet. "As good as that sounds Kuwa, did you feel Hiei's energy? I don't know about you but I don't want to be anywhere near here when he busts out of there."

Realizing the truth in Yusuke's words Kuwabara steered them away from the stairs and out the door. "If we're smart we'll be in the Ningenkai when they get free."

Yusuke laughed. "Guess Mukuro underestimated Hiei's power."

There was a gleam in Kuwabara's eyes as he leaned down to kiss Yusuke. "No, she underestimated the power of love, Baby."

Yusuke laughed again at his boyfriend's corny words. Back in the dungeon Hiei and Kurama knew nothing accept each other and the power of their love.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, unless I want to rush the end there will be one chapter more than I originally planned for the natural end to this part of the story. I doubt anyone will complain now that our lovers have come to their senses.

I've also been thinking and I want your advice. I can either add an epilog to this that takes place somewhere in the future to let everyone know how Hiei and Kurama's relationship progressed. That would only be one chapter. Or I could add a few more chapters and go into a bit more detail. We all know Shiori wants grandchildren and Mukuro wants Hiei to have an heir. I have a couple of ideas on how this can happen but your input is always appreciated (and some times written into the story). Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.

As I said before I know Shiori's husband's last name is Hatanaka but I've never heard his first name. I'm going to just let everyone call him that accept Shiori who will call him Darling and Kurama and Shuuichi who will call him Father.

**Standard disclaimer:** I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

**WORLDS APART**

**Chapter 9**

Mukuro called Shiori to say that it looked like their plan had worked. She thought Shiori should be there when Hiei and Kurama returned in case there were any more complications. Mukuro also felt they were less likely to cause trouble if Shiori were present.

On the pretext of going to help a friend Shiori had told her husband that she was going to be away for a few days. What she didn't know was that he was suspicious of all the time she had been away lately. She also didn't notice that he followed her when she left the house.

Making her way to the university Shiori went to where the demons had taken her to Makai the first time. She waited only a few minutes before a portal opened and two of Mukuro's most trusted guards stepped through. They both had humanoid forms but with a few interesting features. One had large clawed hands with one thumb and two fingers. The other had horns on his forehead and tiny ears on top of his bald head.

She had been introduced to them both before and even though they were a little intimidating to look at she didn't hesitate to go with them. Just as she would have stepped through the portal she heard someone call her name.

Turning she was surprised to find her husband. Her eyes widened when he held up a large stick, brandishing it like a weapon at the demon closest to her. "Get away from my wife you animal."

When the demon would have drawn his weapon in self defense she stepped between them. "No, wait! That's my husband, you can't hurt him."

Luckily Mukuro's orders to her men had been clear. At Kurama's request Mukuro had directed her guards that any order Shiori gave in the absence of herself, Hiei or Kurama was to be obeyed without question. This being the case the demon immediately stood down.

Seeing that her husband was no longer in danger Shiori turned her attention to him. "Darling please, put that down, they mean me no harm."

Hatanaka stopped but didn't lower the stick. "Shiori, what's going on and what the hell are those things?"

She drew a deep breath before moving forward and raising her hand to take the stick from him. Before she could speak though her stepson appeared behind him. "Whoa, cool! Mom, are those Shuuichi's friends?"

Looking from her husband and stepson to the demons, Shiori gave a big sigh. "Not exactly. They sort of work for his friend Hiei. Shu-Chan, what are you doing here?"

He laughed. "I see my mother hurrying across campus with my father sneaking around behind her and naturally I got curious."

The demon with the large hands stepped forward and bowed. "Excuse me My Lady but the portal is about to close. We need to go now."

Nodding to him Shiori turned back to her family. "Darling, I need to go with them. I'd like you both to come with me. If that's too much to ask then I'll be home in a few days and I'll explain everything then."

Hatanaka just stared at his wife. Shuuichi however gave a whoop and rushed forward. "Yeah, I finally get to find out what my brother's been hiding all this time."

As if he were out voted Hatanaka inclined his head. "Lead the way Sweetheart."

Smiling Shiori kissed him before turning to the demons. "Let's go gentlemen."

* * *

Lying on his back Hiei absently stroked Kurama's long silver hair. The Youko's head rested on his chest as they talked. "Hiei?"

"Hm?"

Hesitantly Kurama spoke, unable to look at Hiei as he did. "I can't believe you really thought I would choose my ningen life over you. I love my family Hiei, but I have always loved you more."

Hiei's hand stilled. "I can't believe you thought there is anything Mukuro could offer me that I would choose over you. I love you Foxie."

Kurama's arms tightened around Hiei. "No wonder everyone was so frustrated with us."

Hiei's hand began caressing Kurama's hair again. "You realize they tricked us don't you Fox?"

Kurama gave a little laugh. "Oh yea, they got us good too. Yusuke must have ratted us out to my mother who probably told Mukuro."

Hiei smirked. "Hn. This room has her scent all over it. It would serve them right if we went back and told them we broke up any ways."

Even with Hiei's mark on his neck that thought still hurt. "You could go back alone and tell them you killed me rather than lose me."

Hiei's arms tightened around Kurama and growled. "That's not funny Kurama. We'll just have to admit they won."

Kurama turned his head and playfully bit Hiei's chest. "It's not a game Hiei. Besides, they didn't win, we did."

With a "Hn" Hiei stuck his tongue out licking the silver ear that was tickling his nose. He was rewarded when Kurama moaned. "Mmm, Dragon-Heart, I love that. We may have been tricked, captured, warded and chained up but all I want to do is go home and thank them all for doing it."

Kurama yipped when Hiei bit his ear. "I don't think I'd go that far Foxie but I guess I won't set them all on fire since they helped me get you."

Kurama nibbled on Hiei's neck and purred. "I've always been yours for the taking My Love."

Hiei gave Kurama a wicked grin. "If you want me to take you again Sweetheart I'll need to rebuild my strength, so you'd better see what they left in that box and feed me."

Kurama laughed as he rose naked from the bed to investigate the contents of the box. "Evil little demon. You're going to need your strength all right, but it will be me taking you this time."

Accepting the food Kurama brought him Hiei smirked. "Really? I don't see your mark on my neck Fox."

There was a predatory gleam in the Youko's golden eyes as he advanced on Hiei on all fours. "Then you'd better eat fast Fire-Baby because it sounds like I have a lot of work to do."

* * *

It was much later that day when Hiei and Kurama entered Mukuro's castle. They arrived just as everyone was leaving the dinning room. Seeing them Shiori rushed forward. "Shuuichi, Hiei!"

Kurama released Hiei's hand and held his arms out to Shiori. She laughed when the silver Youko twirled her around before setting her gently on her feet with a kiss on her cheek. "Hello Mother. I had a feeling I'd see you here."

At a nudge from Hiei, Kurama turned to see his stepfather and stepbrother staring wide eyed at him. "Father, Shu-Chan… I… I…"

Shiori laughed hearing her normally articulate son trip over what to say. "It's alright son, I told them everything. Perhaps until your father's more comfortable you could change forms though."

Kurama looked briefly at Hiei, who nodded, then did as his mother suggested. Hatanaka's eyes got even wider as the tall Youko suddenly transformed into his redheaded stepson. "Dear gods."

Shuuichi however wasn't so intimidated. "Wow, Shuuichi, that really is you. I guess I should call you Kurama now huh?"

Knowing his stepbrother had a hint that he'd hidden a big secret Kurama only nodded at him before turning all his attention to his stepfather, greeting him with a bow. "Hello Father. I hope you'll forgive me for keeping this a secret for so long. I wasn't sure if you would accept me if you knew. Please don't be angry with Mother, she only found out a short time ago."

Hearing the familiar voice of his stepson Hatanaka seemed to relax. "This has been quite a surprise. Excuse me if it takes a little time to adjust."

Kurama nodded. "Of course."

Seeing this as a good opportunity to broach the subject everyone was waiting for Yusuke spoke up. "So Kurama, Hiei, did you two finally work everything out for real this time?"

Kurama looked nervously from his stepfather to his mother. Shiori smiled. "It's alright Kurama, he knows about you and Hiei too."

Before Kurama could answer Hiei stepped beside Kurama and moved his mate's red hair aside, exposing the mark on his neck then tilted his head to expose his own. "Do these answer your question?"

Kurama blushed as Shiori and Mukuro came forward to congratulate them. Luckily, when Shiori was there for the engagement party she had learned how demon's marked their mates and wasn't alarmed. "Oh, I'm so happy for both of you!"

Mukuro put a hand on Hiei's shoulder. "It's about time you came to your senses Hiei. I don't think I could have handled those gold digging demons in my castle another minute."

When the ladies stepped aside Yusuke went to Kurama. He looked at Hiei then waited for his nod of approval before giving the redhead a big hug. Kurama melted into the familiar embrace. "Damn Kurama, I'm so happy for you."

Yusuke blushed when Kurama whispered in his ear. "You're next my friend."

Pulling back Kurama saw Kuwabara offer Hiei his hand. "Congratulations Hiei."

Hiei took his hand but not without making the human squirm. "I will get revenge for you guys locking us in that dungeon Oaf."

Everyone laughed when Kuwabara's eyes widened and his face paled. Kurama hugged his friend. "Don't worry Kuwabara, we both have you all to thank for giving us the push we needed."

The next few minutes were spent explaining to Hatanaka and Shuuichi about demon mating rituals. Surprisingly the human was accepting his stepson's demon life very well. "I wish you both only the best Shuuichi. I always suspected you might be gay so surprisingly enough that part has been the easiest to accept."

Kurama smiled at him. "I did worry that you might have issues with that part of my life. Here in Makai there is no such thing as gay, lesbian or straight. Who you love and who you mate with has nothing to do with what sex your partner is."

Kurama was surprised when his stepfather asked about his past. "Your mother said your Youko part was several hundred years old so I just wondered, have you always liked men?"

Trying not to look nervous Kurama answered. "I have had female lovers in the past but yes I have always preferred male. As a human it was a little more confusing. My demon soul still preferred males, but as a human I expected to like females. Perhaps the fact that I when I entered this body and changed it into a male that contributed to me continuing to like men even as a human."

Confused Shiori questioned him. "What do you mean you changed it into a male? Are you saying that my baby was going to be a girl?"

When all eyes turned to him, including Hiei's, he realized what he had just admitted. Of course Shiori was his main concern as he answered her question. "Yes Mother, the baby you carried was to have been female. I'm sorry I denied you the daughter you should have had but I loved being a male and selfishly changed the sex of your baby to suit my desires. I swear I never hurt your child. It was very early in your pregnancy and she was dying when I entered her body. Because of my demon soul she does live on as part of me."

Shiori smiled as she touched his cheek. "I guess that explains why you've always been so feminine and why people have always said you were as pretty as a girl with those big green eyes and all that beautiful red hair. I'm glad you told me about her but I will never be sorry that I had a son. You have always been the best greatest joy of my life."

After a few hugs and kisses were exchanged Kurama returned to Hiei's side. As he expected, Hiei couldn't resist teasing him under his breath. "I guess that answers the question about who will be yuke in our marriage Foxie."

Kurama smiled and his eyes flashed gold as he whispered back to his mate. "I thought I proved to you earlier Dragon-Heart that I am definitely all male."

Hiei smirked at him. "Oh you did My Fox, and very thoroughly too, but I might need you to remind me every once in a while."

Kurama laughed and kissed his cheek. "It will be my pleasure Hiei."

Mukuro moved to stand beside Hiei. "Now that the reunion is over we have some work to do. Since you two jumped the gun and mated early we have to move up your wedding. Since most everyone is already here we'll have the ceremony tomorrow night. I'll send messengers to Gandura and Reikai to let Yomi and Koenma know of the change."

After that announcement there was a flurry of activity with Mukuro and Shiori making most of the plans. Kurama was surprised when his stepfather pulled him aside. "Shuuichi, I'm not sure I can stay for your wedding. I would need to contact my office if I'm going to be gone. I also don't have a clue as to how to get home."

Before Kurama could speak Yusuke joined them. "I couldn't help but overhear. Kurama would it help if I told you I had your cell phone?"

Kurama looked at him suspiciously when Yusuke pulled the phone out of his pocket. Yusuke gave him a sheepish grin. "I know how you like to keep in touch with Shiori so I grabbed it when I locked your apartment."

Hatanaka looked surprised. "I have my cell phone, I just didn't think it would work from demon world."

Kurama smiled gently. "I'm sorry Father but yours won't work. Mine however I specially designed to be able to communicate between worlds. It's how I was able to be gone so much these last few years without Mother worrying."

Accepting the ordinary looking cell phone, Hatanaka looked at his stepson with newfound respect. "You designed this? I'm impressed. I'm also pleased you care enough not to want your mother to worry."

Kurama smiled at the unexpected praise from his stepfather. Hatanaka called his secretary and told her he would be out of the office for a few days. When he finished they were all swept up in the wedding plans.

* * *

The next evening Kurama could hardly believe he was actually dressing for his wedding. An hour ago Hiei had been whisked away by Yusuke and Kuwabara to dress elsewhere. Kurama was a little relieved because he wanted his wedding outfit to be a surprise. He knew once Hiei saw his own outfit he would have a hint about Kurama's be he still wanted to make an entrance for his mate.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror the Youko smiled. Two weeks ago when the tailor had asked about what he wanted to be married in Kurama had made up the fantasy outfits never dreaming that he and Hiei would ever wear them. The tailor couldn't have done a better job making Kurama's fantasy come true.

His looked much like the Chinese fighting tunics his redheaded form favored. Made from a shimmering white fabric, the tunic had black trim along the hem and up the sides. Rising up the tunic was an embroidered black dragon. It's head rested across his heart with it's red eyes looking up at him. The tail of the dragon trailed down into embroidered black flames along the hem.

The tunic wasn't overly long and hugged his muscular chest almost like a second skin. It was designed like that since he would be Youko for the first part of the ceremony and human for the end and he didn't want the outfit too large for Shuuichi. Underneath were simple white pants.

Kurama turned when he heard the door open. When Shiori saw him she smiled with tears in her eyes. "Oh Kurama you couldn't look more beautiful. Wait until you see Hiei, he's so handsome. I don't want you to worry about him, Yusuke and Kuwabara are on their best behavior and taking good care of him. If you're ready, it's time to go."

The Youko smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you Mother, I needed to hear that."

Kurama checked his silver hair in the mirror one last time then he picked up a small bouquet of red ningen roses and white Makai roses before turning to his mother with a growing smile. "I'm ready."

Together they walked to the entrance of the great hall. Inside Kurama knew it had been decorated and set with chairs for the guests. In front of them would be Koenma who would perform the ceremony and Yusuke and Kuwabara who were standing up with them as witnesses.

Just inside the door Hiei awaited him and together they would walk down the isle. He gave his mother another kiss and she took his arm as he nodded for the guards to open the doors.


	10. Chapter 10

Already the voices of my reviewers are heard and one in particular I listen to is **The Forbidden Fox** who thinks that this story is about Hiei and Kurama's struggle to be together and should end after the wedding. I agree, so I will do just that but watch for a little sequel. I just love it when they have kids and I gave you a huge hint in the last chapter about how that could happen but I might add a surprise or three.

I won't forget to tie things up with Yusuke and Kuwabara in this chapter. Sorry if Yusuke comes off a bit vulnerable but it works with what I've written for him so far.

Sorry for the lack of lemons in this. For some reason I didn't feel like writing them.

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. I won't list everyone individually. just know that if you read this you are wonderful and if you reviewed it you are absolutely awesome. I love you all and I always click into your profiles for a peek at who you are and what you write.

Keep an eye out for the sequel. If you put me on your author alert you'll automatically get an e-mail.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

**WORLDS APART**

**Chapter 10.**

As the doors to the great hall opened all eyes turned as Kurama entered with his mother at his side. Kurama and Hiei however only had eyes for each other.

Shiori was right, Hiei was very handsome. His outfit was designed much like Kurama's only in black with silver trim on the tunic. Hiei's tunic was cut in a shorter style with black pants underneath. Embroidered on the front was a silver fox with flames coming off it's heels, it's head resting across his heart, tilted up so it's green eyes looked up at Hiei.

Kurama and Shiori moved forward. When they reached Hiei, Shiori took Kurama's hand and placed it in Hiei's before kissing the fire demon's cheek and moving to take her seat beside her husband.

Hiei whispered. "You're beautiful Foxie."

Kurama whispered back. "I love you Dragon-Heart."

Hand in hand Hiei and Kurama walked to where Koenma awaited them. Once before him they knelt as the ceremony began.

Koenma smiled at his friends before speaking. "Welcome everyone. Today I have the great honor of binding two of my best friends in marriage. Hiei, I'll need your left hand, Kurama I'd like your right please."

The first part of the ceremony was a demon bonding ritual. A ribbon woven from Hiei and Kurama's hair as well as hair from each of their family and closest friends was used to bind their hands together, Kurama's right to Hiei's left.

Koenma then began an ancient chant as Hiei and Kurama raised their spirit energy allowing them and their life forces to bind together for all time. Once the bonding ritual was over Hiei and Kurama shared a passionate kiss before Kurama changed into his redheaded human form.

When they parted Koenma continued. "The second part of this ceremony is a traditional human wedding. Though this wedding will not be viewed as legal in the Ningenkai, in Hiei and Kurama's hearts and in the eyes of their family and friends it along with their bond and markings will bind them together for all time."

Shiori cried as she watched her beloved son and his mate pledge their life and love to each other.

At this point in the ceremony Koenma turned to Hiei. "May I have the rings please?"

Realizing he had forgotten about rings, Kurama was surprised when Hiei produced two silver rings and handed them to Koenma.

Hiei smiled smugly at Kurama before Koenma continued. "In the Ningenkai the wedding ring symbolizes an unbroken circle of love."

The ring Hiei placed on Kurama's finger as he spoke his vows was cast as a dragon with it's body and tail curling around his finger.

When he saw the ring Koenma handed him, Kurama's voice cracked with emotion as he spoke his vows. The ring was cast as a fox that appeared to chase it's own tail around Hiei's finger.

All too quickly both ceremonies were over. "It is my great pleasure to pronounce Hiei and Kurama married. You may now ki…"

Before Koenma could finish, Kurama flung himself into Hiei's arms and they forgot everyone as they kissed. It was several moments before cheers penetrated the lover's senses and they parted. Turning to face their family and friends Hiei smirked shyly and Kurama, wearing a huge smile, blushed.

Before anyone could rush forward to congratulate them Koenma spoke again. "Hold on everyone, I'm not finished. As a god of Reikai I should be the first to give the newly weds a wedding present."

Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes but Koenma continued undaunted. "With the help of my beautiful wife Botan we have come up with the perfect gift for the perfect couple. In recognition of everything you have both done for Reikai, Makai and Ningenkai I grant Shuuichi, Kurama's human form, a demon's life span so that Hiei and Kurama may have a long as well as a happy life together."

This time everyone cheered but Koenma still wasn't done. He turned to Yusuke and Kuwabara with a grin. "I hope some day soon I can give that same wedding gift to the other members of my Reikai Tente family."

Kuwabara beamed, slipping an arm around his boyfriend. Before Yusuke could react he heard Kurama call out. "Hey, Yusuke!"

Yusuke turned just in time to see Kurama's wedding bouquet fly at his chest. Quickly grabbing it he turned startled eyes to Kurama who laughed. "I told you, you were next Yusuke."

Yusuke pulled out from under Kuwabara's arm to lunge at Kurama. Standing his ground Kurama pulled Yusuke into a hug laughing at Yusuke's words. "I'm going to get you for that Fox-Boy."

When Yusuke stepped back he ended up in Kuwabara's waiting arms. "Thanks for all the support Kurama. Koenma, I look forward to collecting on that offer."

Hiei and Kurama spent the next hour accepting everyone's good wishes. A feast was served and even a wedding cake was produced for them to cut. Seeing the mischievous gleam sparkle in his mate's green eyes Hiei wielded the cake knife he held like a weapon. "What are you planning Fox?"

When Kurama pouted prettily holding an innocent piece of cake Hiei lowered the knife slightly. "Now Hiei, you wouldn't deny me a ningen wedding tradition would you Darling?"

Putting down the knife Hiei continued to eye his mate suspiciously as Kurama used his fingers to pick up the cake. Kurama whispered "I love you Hiei" just as he mashed the cake into the fire demon's face.

The demons around them looked on in amazement and the humans laughed as Kurama quickly kissed Hiei smearing the mess on his face as well. Hiei forgot to be angry at the sweet taste of his fox mixed with cake. When their lips parted it was to lovingly lick cake and frosting from each other's face.

The gleam was in Hiei's eyes this time when he whispered to Kurama. "I'll have to remember to cover you in frosting when we're alone sometime Foxie, you taste really good that way."

Kurama's eyes darkened with desire. "That was cruel Hiei. Teasing me with such a delicious treat when I can't have you all to myself for a few more hours."

Most of the demons eyed the cake skeptically but once they tasted it, it was devoured. After the cake was gone the dancing began.

A little while later Kuwabara was leading Yusuke off the dance floor when suddenly he stopped. Just ahead of them was Yukina watching them. Kuwabara took a deep breath before turning to kiss Yusuke's cheek. "I'll be right back."

Nervously, Yusuke watched as Kuwabara went to talk with Yukina. He practically seethed with jealousy when his boyfriend leaned down to kiss the cheek of the woman he once loved.

They only spoke a few minutes before Kuwabara bowed to the little Koorime and returned to Yusuke's side. Seeing a hint of jealousy in Yusuke's eyes, Kuwabara gave him a brief kiss. "You have nothing to worry about Firecracker, I'm all yours. After the way she left, without saying a word, it was nice to finally say goodbye."

Yusuke sighed and nodded but couldn't meet his gaze. "It's alright Kuwa I understand. I know I should have told you but I didn't want you to worry for nothing. I… um… saw… Keiko last week. Babe it's not what you think, she just wanted to talk. She's getting married next month. He's a professor at the university. I think it was a chance for each of us to know the other was doing alright and, like you and Yukina, to really say goodbye."

Looking hurt, Kuwabara stared at Yusuke a moment before he spoke. "Are you okay with Keiko getting married again?"

Yusuke's answer was confident. "Yes Kazuma, I'm very okay with it. I'm sorry I let her down and I'm still afraid I'll let you down but I'm glad she's happy. I just don't want to screw up with you the way I did with her."

Taking Yusuke by the hand Kuwabara took him out onto the terrace before turning to face him. "You loved her Yusuke, there's nothing screwed up about that. Loving a demon is a lot for anyone to handle. Believe me I know, I've done it twice. For a girl who dreamed of a normal life, a house with a white picket fence and a couple of kids, it was just too much."

Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara by the lapels of the jacket. At first Kuwabara thought he was angry but when he spoke the fear in his voice was apparent. "What about you Kuwa? When will it become too much for you? How long before you leave me too? Wh…"

Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke pulling him into a brutal kiss. When Yusuke calmed, relaxing into the embrace Kuwabara pulled back. "Damn it Yusuke I can't promise we'll have what Hiei and Kurama have. All I can do is love you and hope that you love me back for a very long time."

Yusuke's arms wrapped around Kuwabara, holding him tight. With his head tucked against his boyfriend's chest he took several deep breaths as he tried to come to terms with his feelings. After a minute he glanced up at Kuwabara with a lopsided grin. "Thanks. I guess I've been worrying too much about what might happen instead of being grateful for what is happening. I do love you, you know."

Kuwabara grinned back. "Yea, I know, I just don't know if it's my great personality or just my sexy body you want."

Yusuke laughed. "Right now I'd have to say it's your sexy body. What do you say we blow this party and have one of our own upstairs?"

Dragging Kuwabara by the hand Yusuke snatched up a fresh bottle of Makai's version of champagne and headed for the stairs. Midway up Kuwabara pulled him to a stop. "Are you sure about this Yusuke? I'm not sure I want to start something right now that you're not ready to finish."

Yusuke planted a heart stopping kiss on him before looking him square in the eyes. "I'm tired of loving you only half way. I want it all, for as long as we have together and I'm going hold that pacifier junkie to his promise because fifty years or so won't be nearly long enough."

Golden eyes watched the two share a tender kiss before Kuwabara chased a laughing Yusuke up to their room. The Youko turned to the annoyed voice beside him. "Are you happy now Fox?"

Kurama smiled down at his mate. "Yes Hiei, I am. Being in love feels better when the people you care about are in love too."

Hiei just shook his head at his sentimental fox. "Hn. Now if we can just get the rest of these clowns to leave or go to bed I can have you all to myself."

Laughing, Kurama kissed his nose. "I'll make you a deal Dragon-Heart. Help me get my parents and Shuuichi safely to their rooms and I'm all yours. To hell with everyone else."

"Deal! That's the smartest thing you've said all night." With their hands still joined by the ribbon from their bonding ceremony Hiei dragged Kurama in search of his family.

Hiei knew from the gasp he heard behind him the exact moment his fox spotted them. The fact that Kurama was suddenly dragging him confirmed that he wasn't happy to see his stepfather in a deep conversation with Yomi. Beside them was Shiori and Shuuichi.

Reaching them Kurama was greeted by Yomi's smooth voice. "Kurama, old friend, Hatanaka and I were just talking about you."

Not sure what to expect Kurama turned nervous eyes to his stepfather. "Shu… Kurama, is it true that the spirit fox we hear about in legends at home is really you?"

In one question some of his worst fears were confirmed. He glared at Yomi before addressing his stepfather. Knowing that the proverbial cat, or rather fox, was out of the bag Kurama decided on the honest approach. "Yes Father, it is true. The Youko thief and murder in the legends was me but that demon died a long time ago, in more ways than one."

Hatanaka pondered his words a moment. "Tell me then, what made you become the man you are today?"

Kurama thought a moment before his eyes settled on Yomi. "Many things. Being so full of myself that I would betray an old friend and lover."

Looking away at seemingly nothing, Kurama's eyes filled with sadness as he thought of Kuronue. "Watching the man I loved die because of my selfishness and greed."

His gaze shifted to Shiori and he gave her a reassuring smile. "Learning that there is no truer love than that of a mother for her child."

Thinking of Yusuke and Kuwabara he glanced up and grinned. "Having friends that would lay their lives down for me."

His eyes softened when his gaze settled lovingly on Hiei. "And finding the other half of my soul and wanting to do what ever it takes to ensure that I never lose him."

Hiei pulled Kurama down for a tender kiss. When Kurama turned back to his family he knew he'd said the right thing. His stepfather nodded approvingly and his mother had tears in her eyes. He looked a little surprised when Hatanaka laughed. "I guess when you live as long as you have you get a chance to repent for your sins."

When Kurama pouted Shiori spoke up. "Now Darling, no cracks about Kurama's age. He's a Youko so he quite vain about these things. Besides if he's old, what will that make us as his parents?"

Kurama looked shocked. "Mother!" Everyone laughed.

Impatient to have his fox alone Hiei caught Shiori's attention. When he gave her a wink and a rather fake yawn Shiori grinned. "Darling, I think it's time we all said good night. We have to get some sleep if we're going home tomorrow. Come along Shu-Chan."

Knowing his wife must have a good reason, Hatanaka bid Yomi farewell. Shuuichi tried arguing that things were just getting good but Shiori wouldn't hear it. Shiori knew Kurama and Hiei wouldn't leave until they were safe in their rooms so she ushered her family over to bid Mukuro good night.

The demoness smiled at her ningen friend. "Well Shiori, we finally got our children mated. I was beginning to think we'd never pull it off."

Shiori laughed. "I never knew they could be so stubborn. I can't even imagine what we're going to have to do to get grandchildren."

Hiei growled. "Do you hear them Fox? They make it sound like they did all the work."

Kurama nodded. "I wonder where they think two males are going to come up with grandchildren for them?"

Both Hiei and Kurama looked a little perturbed when everyone laughed. Hiei had finally had enough. "Alright, I want all the ningens in their rooms now! I'm ready to take my mate to bed!"

Kurama could only close his eyes and blush in embarrassment as another peal of laughter met his ears. Luckily it was expected for newlyweds to be anxious to get to the honeymoon and Kurama's family all headed upstairs.

When they reached their rooms Hatanaka gave Shuuichi a brief lecture about not sneaking out. His new father-in-law looked relieved when Hiei posted a guard at their doors. He then grinned knowingly as he bid the demons goodnight.

Shiori lingered a moment after her husband went into their room. "Boys, I am so happy for you. Forget all of our teasing and just be happy."

When she gave Hiei a hug and kiss he whispered "Thank you" and she gave him a wink. Knowing his mother would want to give her son her best wishes Kurama changed to his human form while they hugged.

Sure enough when she saw the redhead she squealed and gave him a big hug. "Oh Shuuichi, I was so proud of you today. I couldn't have wished for a nicer wedding for you both."

He returned the hug. "Thank you Mother. It meant so much to me to have you all here with us today."

After a few more hugs and kisses Shiori went to join her husband. Kurama smiled as he held his husband's hand and they moved toward their room.

When Hiei noticed Kurama walking slowly he looked over at him curiously. "Fox?"

Kurama sounded unsure when he spoke. "We will make this work, won't we Hiei?"

Hiei squeezed his hand. "Of course we will Kurama. I've already told Mukuro I'll be gone a lot more until you're ready to return home for good."

Kurama stopped and looked at him in amazement. "You did? Hiei, I already told my mother that I'd be moving here but that I'd go back to see her as often as I could and that she could visit us here."

It was Hiei's turn to look amazed. "You did that for me?"

Kurama smiled. "Of course I did Hiei, I love you. You are my mate and my husband, I would do anything for you."

Hiei pulled Kurama into his arms. "I love you too Baby. Is it okay if I like your way better? I promise I'll go with you to the Ningenkai as often as you want and your family can come here anytime."

Kurama laughed. "Yes My Love, I'll gladly move here with you. It really made this easier now that my family knows the truth."

Hiei's ruby eyes lit with fire. "This had better mean that I can finally get you in bed Fox."

Still facing Hiei, Kurama walked backward to their room, pulling Hiei by their still joined hands. "As always My Love, it will be my pleasure."

THE END


End file.
